Naruto un aventurero
by I.JBH.I
Summary: Naruto un aventurero, que a subido mas niveles en el calabozo que cualquier familia y quién encontró la respuesta a sus dudas vuelve del piso 100 para poder encontrar un sucesor y tal vez formar una familia
1. chapter 1

Naruto quién estaba regresando de su expedición del piso número 100 el piso que nadie ademas de el a conocido pues cada nivel era mas peligroso y ese era sin duda uno de los peores pero el haber llegado ai valio la pena ya que descubrio algo muy interesante pero para desgracia de el no podia decircelo a nadie

Tras haber decendido los suficiente escucho los gritos de un chico y sin dudarlo corrio asta donde estaba el chico él cual fue acorralado por un Minotauro, cosa que no tenia sentido ya que en ese piso no deberían de haber Minotauros

Naruto saco desenfundo su katana y corto al Minotauro por la mitad

Bell quién era el chico al cual Naruto salvo se quedo impresionado por la rapidez del rubio ya que corto al Minotauro en una milesima de segundo

Naruto - estas bien? - pregunto mientras le ofrecia su mano para que se levantará

Bell estaba a punto de responder la pregunta del rubio asta que vio como una chica rubia también llego a la escena

Rubia - estan todos bien?

Bell por alguna extraña razon sintio vergüenza y salio corriendo

Naruto - Baya quién diria que fuera tímido, bueno me tengo que ir - para luego desaparecer en un shunsin

La rubio quedo impresionado por la forma en que el rubio desapareció

Momentos mas tarde podemos ver como bell le contaba a una chica que parecía una elfa por sus orejas de nombre Eina

El como un chico de pelo rubio lo salvo y como en menos de un segundo a una velocidad inhumana corto a la mitad al Minotauro

Eina - Que raro nunca e visto a alguien con esa apariencia

Bell - En serio, me gustaría agradecerle pro haberme salvado

Eina - Busca lo entonces, estoy seguro que lo podrás encontrar

Mientras tanto

Naruto caminaba por la ciudad viendo como habia cambiado desde hace 100 años, estos pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando su estómago hizo un ruido dando a entender que era hora de comer y para su suerte un restaurante estaba en frente de el sin dudarlo entro y pidió el plato mas costoso

Naruto comia tranquilamente hasta que vio como el chico que el había salvado estaba en el mismo restaurante no poniendole mucha importancia siguió comiendo y después de unos minutos entro La familia de Loky

A su parecer no había casi nada impresionante pero los demas aventureros parecían fans cuando los vieron

A lo que tampoco le tomo importancia pero esto cambio cuando un tipo con orejas de lobo o perro, Naruto no notaba la diferencia, empezó a hablar sobre el chico tómate, que era bell, Naruto empezó a molestarse pues ellos tuvieron la culpa que el chico haya pasado por esa experiencia

La gota que derramó el baso, la acción que hizo a Naruto sentir molestia hacia la familia Loky fue que nadie hizo por callar al chico perro que se llama Bete fue que sus últimas palabras hicieron que Bell saliera corriendo del bar

Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la familia Loky - vaya que es impresionante esta familia, e escuchado que eran una de las mas fuertes

Esto puso la mirada de todos los del bar y las dos chicas que salieron tras bell sobre Naruto

Una peli verde decidió responderle - si efectivamente somos una de las que a subido mas niveles y a compartido mas conocimientos sobre el calabozo, a hora si fueras tan amable de dejarnos cenar tranquilamente - dijo pensando que seria alguien mas que queria unirse a la familia de Loky

Naruto - pero por desgracia son solo una bola de inútiles, mira que dejar escapar un Minotauro que estuvo a punto de matar a un novato y encima de eso reírse de el, por el error que ustedes cometieron eso si es impresionante

Bete - Que a caso eres amigo del chico tómate - dijo con burla

En cambio los compañeros se pusieron serios pues las palabras de Naruto pegaron en un punto débil ya que el chico pudo a ver muerto

Naruto - No pero me molesta que alguien se crea mejor solo por ser mas fuerte

Bete - De que hablas yo solo digo la verdad

Naruto - Y porque no dices que tu fuiste un inútil que para alguien de tu nivel vencer un Minotauro no es la gran cosa pero aun asi lo dejaste escapar

Bete sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó un golpe a Naruto quién lo recibió

Los de la familia Loky se preocupara por eso pero ellos no sabian qué se debian preocupar por Bete

Naruto - agarro el brazo del chico perro y con empezó apretarlo

Bete callo de rodillas y aunque trato de soltarse no pudo el rubio tenia mas fuerza

Naruto vio con curiosidad como un chico que parecía un niño de pelo le agarro el brazo

Niño-rubio - podrías soltarlo o quieres empezar una pelea

Naruto sonrio - Por mi no hay problema pero Loky, no me culpes cuando mate a tu familia por lo que estan haciendo

Loky que estaba borracha tomo una seriedad que no era normal esto provocó que su familia se pusiera en guardia - Finn sueltalo el no es alguien con el que queramos enemistarnos

Finn haciendo caso a lo que su diosa le estaba diciendo solto al rubio

Naruto - Buena decisión y por cierto como as estado - dijo para soltar a bete y caminar hacia Loky

Los demas vieron confundidos como el rubio cambiaba de actitud y habla amistosamente con la diosa

Aiz vio con sorpresa al rubio y decidio acercarse - disculpa cual es tu nombre

\- mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto - dijo con una sonrisa

Esto dejo en shock a todos pues solo había una persona que se llamaba asi y era el humano que se convirtió en inmortal tras haber Matado a 3 dioses Naruto Uzumaki el God Slayer ( lo se soy muy original )

Finn - ahora entiendo porque Loky no quiere problemas con el

Bete estaba con la boca abierta le acababa de dar un golpe en la carra a alguien que muchos consideran un Dios

Naruto - y quién eres tu ? - dijo con curiosidad al recordar la en el calabozo

Rubia - yo soy Aiz Wallenstein


	2. capítulo 2

Muchos aventureros trataron de acercarse al primer de todos, Naruto Uzumaki el aventurero que fue al inframundo y derrotó a Hades, el primer humano en conocer el Olimpo y el hombre que tomo la inocencia de Freya

Bueno este último solo los Dioses y uno que otro aventurero, bueno en Resumen muchos querian hablarle pero el tenía una aura que intimidaba a cualquiera

Loky - La forma en que intimidas a la gente no a cambiado

Naruto - No me culpes, sabes que era mi forma de protegerme bueno al menos antes

Loky - Si, por esa actitud Freya te dejo

Naruto que estaba sentado en la bara junto a Loky, sintió como si lo hubieran apuñalado justo en el corazón

Estas palabras congelaron a todo el mundo dentro del bar

Una chica morena de grandes atributos de Nombre Tione fue la segunda persona que le hablo a Naruto - Estuviste saliendo con la diosa Freya ? - pregunto impresionada por lo que el rubio había conseguido

Naruto quién estaba deprimido - si - respondió fríamente

Tione - Que le pasa

Loky - Freya lo dejo, por otro rubio

Otra chica que tenia la misma apariencia de Tione, de Nombre Tiona pregunto - Porque

Loky - Bueno al parecer Naruto tiene talento para encontrar mujeres adictas al sexo o a locas que lo quieren Matar

Finn quién agarro confianza al ver que el otro rubio no era como se lo imaginaba hizo su pregunta también -Loacas que lo quieren matar?

Loky - Si. Hefestos fue su segundo amor se podria decir ya que Naruto forjó su katana y esta pudo romper la mejor arma de Hefestos

Finn - su orgullo fue dañado y empezó el interés por Naruto cierto

Naruto - Si - dijo deprimido

Riveria una maga de pelo verde - y que paso con ella

Loky - Bueno lo que paso fue

No pudo terminar ya que el filo de la katana de Naruto llego a su cuello - Quieres morir cierto - dijo con una sonrisa que le helo la sangre a muchos

Loky - esta bien ya no hablare del tema, pero dime que te hizo regresar después de todo dijiste que te ibas para no volver

Naruto - Encontré lo que buscaba - dijo con una sonrisa

Loky quién estaba dando un trago a su cerveza, escupio el líquido al escuchar esto - hablas en Cerio

Naruto - Si pero mas interesante, descubri el origen del calabozo y muchas cosas increíbles

Loky - como que

La atención de todos los aventureros y las meseras estaba puesta sobre Naruto - no puedo decirtelo a menos que quieras morir

Loky -aque te refieres

Naruto - hay una maldición en cierta parte del nivel 100 la cual no me permite hablar sobre lp que hay ai debido aque todo el que lo oye muere si no lo a visto por su cuenta

Loky - interesante

Aiz quién fue la primera en hablarle sin contar a Loky, decidió acercarse ya que el rubio le llamaba mucho la atención y tocando su espalda con algo de timidez por no saber como tratar a alguien tan impresionante

Naruto voltio a ver y se intereso un poco por la rubia y actuando por instinto analizó cada parte de su cuerpo

Esto si que llamo demasiado la atención ya que Naruto la veia de los pies a la cabeza

Aiz que se sentía incómoda por la mirada del rubio decidió preguntar - que pasa, hay algo malo en mi

Naruto - no, de echo es todo lo contrario, tienes un buen cuerpo

Esto fue mal interpretado por todo el mundo, muchas de las mujeres tenían un sonrojo por imaginarse a los dos rubios juntos

Loky agarro una botella y sin perder tiempo intento rompersela en la cabeza Naruto le agarro el brazo algo sorprendido por lo qué Loky intento

Oye que te pasa - pregunto molesto el rubio

Loky - no dejare que seduscas a Aiz

Naruto - yo no intento eso

Loky - la estabas viendo muy fijamente y le dijiste que tiene buen cuerpo que parte de eso no tenia esa intención

Naruto - quise decir que tiene buenos músculos

Loky - muslos

Naruto - dije músculos, ya que simple vista puedo decir que son flexibles, y fuertes esto es algo muy bueno ya que pocos son asi

Esto calmo a alas personas

Naruto - por cierto que quieres ?

Aiz - como hiciste para desaparecer en el calabozo

Naruto - se llama shunsin, significa técnica del cuerpo parpadeante, esta técnica me permite viajar a una velocidad casi imposible de detectar para el ojo humano

Aiz - como se hace

Naruto - Bueno es algo complicado pero consiste en mover el cuerpo a altas velocidades

Esto confundió mas a la princesa de la espada - quisiera que se siente

Naruto - Bueno eso se puede arreglar - dijo para levantarse agarrar la de la cintura

Todos a excepción de Loky se sorprendieron cuando Naruto y Aiz desaparecieron y un segundo después aparecieron

Naruto - feliz - dijo para soltarla

Aiz solo asintió con la cabeza para moverse pero sintió como el equilibrio se le iba y para no caer se agarro de los mas cercano

Al parecer hoy era el dia de lo impresionante ya que Aiz la princesa de la espada le había dado un beso a Naruto quién se dio cuenta que muchas miradas caían sobre el unas de parte de la mayoría de hombres que lo veían mas como un dios por ser besado por alguien como Aiz

En otro lugar cierta diosa de pelo rojo y un parche sentia la necesidad de matar a cierto

Claro casi nadie se dio cuenta de que Aiz perdio el equilibrio

Naruto quién también se dio cuenta de lo que paso sento a Aiz en un banco y decidió retirarse

Loky - Mañana habrá un banquete y muchos de los Dioses iran, te interesa

Naruto lo penso por unos segundos y decidió aceptar - claro hay muchas caras que me gustaría saludar

Loky - esta bien, por cierto a donde vaz

Naruto - A mi casa porque

Loky - está bien si te acompaño - dijo tratando de esconder una sonrisa

Naruto - por mi no hay problema - caminando asia la salida iba cuando se detuvo - Nadie hablara de mi regreso, yo No busco cabezas, yo cortó de una vez

Los aventureros solo a sintieron por miedo a morir

A lo que Naruto junto a Loky y su familia lo siguieron, minutos después un Naruto que estaba pálido con lágrimas en sus ojos estaba enfrente de su casa bueno lo que quedaba de ella ya que solo era la estructura de la casa

No habian muebles, ni puertas mucho menos ventanas, Loky estaba mas que feliz al parecer ya que su risa desquiciada lo daba a entender por otro lado la familia de Loky sentía un poco de lástima por el rubio

Naruto - que paso aquí - dijo para poner una mirada seria

Loky - sierto rubio empezó a vender tus cosas ya que eras famoso por todos lados y tus pertenencias se volvieron la demanda de muchos

Naruto - juro que te aré sufrir Hermes - haciendo aparecer un bastón negro el cual tenia una especie de sol en la parte superior, levantó el bastón para luego bajarlo

Esto asombro a todos ya que la casa que era de 3 niveles desapareció sin dejar rastro

Naruto se dio la vuelta - Bueno buscare un hotel

Finn - Naruto-san

Naruto - solo dime Naruto

Finn - esta bien, Naruto que piensas hacer ahora

Naruto - Bueno, ya hice mi leyenda como aventurero asi que es hora de retirarme, supongo que buscare a alguien para seguir con mi legado - dijo para agarrar su bastón y desaparecerlo - Tal vez busqué la forma de poder quitarme la maldición de la inmortalidad

Riveria - maldición

Naruto - las personas dicen que conseguí la inmortalidad por vencer a los Dioses pero la verdad es que Hades antes de morir me maldijo y ahora soy inmortal

Esto sorprendido a la mayoría

Bete - y que tiene de malo ser inmortal ?

Naruto le dio una mirada fria esto asusto al pobre chico perro - Ver morir a las personas que amas, muchos de mis amigos murieron en el campo de batalla cuando Hades hizo su rebelión y siendo sincero yo hubiera preferido morir ahí en vez de ellos pero nunca pude llegar a tiempo cuando me necesi

Tione - porque piensas eso - dijo interesada

Naruto - cuando la rebelión que Hades causó termino, mi vida no tenia sentido no tenia nada ni a nadie tampoco metas mucho menos sueños

Esto puso algo tétrico el ambiente

Loky - Pero ahora Hay algo mas cierto

Naruto - porque lo dices

Loky - regresaste después de encontrar lo que hizo ingresar al calabozo

Naruto - Bueno durante mi viaje tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, y como sabes yo cuando era tan solo un niño nunca tuve a nadie que me cuidará y me pregunte que hubiera pasado si viera conocido a mis padres

Loky - no me digas que quieres una esposa y convertirte en un...

Naruto - Jajaja si - dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza - Bueno nos vemos mañana en la noche

Loky no pudo decir nada pues Naruto desapareció después de decir eso

Finn - Naruto es muy peculiar

Riveria - sin duda el primer aventurero es muy interesante

Tiona - Es lindo

Tione - sin duda

una chica elfa decidió hablar por primera vez - A mi no me agrada

Tione - fue por Aiz le dio un beso, a caso estas molesta por eso Lefiya

Lefiya - no, simplemente no me agrada

Aiz - Lefiya, Naruto no tiene la cualpa de ese accidente asi que no te enojes con el - respondió sin entender que eran celos


	3. La historia de Naruto

Naruto salio del hotel y empezo a dirigirse a la fiesta pero decidio caminar por los alrededores

Esto trajo muchos recuerdos a Naruto el como llego ai entre muchas cosas y un sentimiento vino a el de nuevo la tristeza acompañada de aburrimiento

Todo era mas divertido cuando empecé supongo que conseguir un poder abrumador es aburrido, bueno ya entiendo porque los Dioses decidieron convertirse en mortales, extraño los viejos tiempos - eran los pensamientos de Naruto para empezar a recordar

Flash BackNaruto habia logrado todo lo que quería se convirtió en Hokage, Pudo traer a su amigo sasuke aunque perdio muchas cosas como su alegría ya que después de la guerra las bajas fueron bastante pero las muertes que mas le dolieron fue la de Neji y Hinata al protegerlo del ataque del diez colas

Sin dudas recuerdos dolorosos eran, pero salieron cosas buenas también como la liberación de lo bijus cosa que le alegraba ya que Kurama pudo vivir con sus hermanos

pero porque se sentia así, era porque Momoshiki lo había matado, pero si Momoshiki lo mato porque seguia pensando en todo eso, es mas porque pensaba y donde era ese extraño lugar donde estaba pues no era oscuridad pero tampoco era luz era algo indescriptible

bueno que importaba ya llevaba 100 años en ese lugar, tal vez era su descanso eterno

todos los pensamientos de Naruto fueron interrumpidos cuando una luz apareció

Naruto - pero que demonios - dijo tapándose los ojos para no quedar ciego, después de unos minutos los abrió para darse cuenta que apareció en un acantilado, al no saber que estaba pasando decidió analizar su alrededor y a lo lejos vio una ciudad cerca de la orilla de la playa

Naruto decidió ir en dirección hacia la ciudad asi que se fue en un shunsin, al llegar serca de la ciudad noto algo que por alguna extraña razón lo emociono y eso era su shakra ya que podia utilizar lo mas fácil mente

Decidió empezar a caminar, entrando a la ciudad se pudo dar cuenta que en ese lugar habian existencias llamadas dioses las cuales vivian en el momento Olimpo, bueno al menos los dioses Griegos, pero habian otros los cuales eran los Nórdicos

Bueno habian barrios pero eso era algo que averiguaria mas adelante

Naruto bago por la ciudad durante 9 dias y descubrio que los monstruos existían pero los humanos eran muy débiles para la desgracia de estos

al ver esto Naruto empezó a proteger a las personas que trabajaban afuera de la ciudad y gracias a su nuevo control de shakra no necesitaba hacer sellos de manos

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde eso y Naruto fue haciéndose famoso, los rumores de un humano que recibió la bendición de los Dioses para poder enfrentarse a los monstruos se exparcio

Un mes después un hombre llego a pedirle ayuda, pues habia un craken en el lugar donde su pueblo pescaba y este undia los barcos de los habitantes

Naruto aceptó ya que una criatura de ese tamaño era algo que no se creía, dias después cuando estaba enfrente del craken Naruto estaba sorprendido, pero sintió algo que no habia sentido en mucho tiempo la adrenalina, sin pensarlo 2 veces se lanzó hacia el craken

Los observadores se sorprendieron cuando este empezó a correr sobre el agua y empezó a esquivar los tentáculos de este con algo de dificultad

la criatura era grande pero muy lenta a la comparación del rubio, Naruto al ver que la gran criatura empezó a salir por completo se sorprendio al ver que tenia un cuerpo parecido al de un ser humano pero con 4 brazos y que la cabeza era la de un pulpo pero millones de veces mas grande, es mas para el solo hicieron un cuerpo gigante y le pegaron 2 brazos mas y un pulpo

Naruto quién evitaba los ataque del craken empezó a cansarse ya que un golpe de esa cosa levantaba una pared de agua de casi un kilómetro, al ver que no podia vencerlo a puros cortes decidió hacer una técnica prohibida pero necesitaba tiempo entonces Naruto creo dos grandes dragones de agua para ganar tiempo

Ambos dragones chocaron con el craken haciendo lo retroceder, los observadores estaban maravillados con la pelea pero lo que llamo la atención de todos fue un estruendo que se oia en el cielo

Naruto - Esto es en tu honor - dijo mientras daba un salto gigantesco y bajaba su mano seguido de un dragón echo de rayos

El gran dragón que a la par del craken parecia pequeño fue capaz de hacerlo explotar cuando lo impacto

una explosión se creo y muchas olas fuero hacia todas direcciones

Naruto - joder eso si que fue difícil - dijo canzado mientras salia del agua y empeazaba s caminar por la playa

Las ovaciones se hicieron de inmediato Naruto Uzumaki el mas poderoso hombre

Esto llego a oidos de todo el mundo, incluyendo a los de arriba pero para ellos era algo estúpido ya que ningún humano podria hacer eso sin su bendición y ellos no habian echo eso

Ese era el pensamiento de la mayoría ya que llamo la atención de cierto rubio llamado Hermes

Naruto después de derrotar al craken empezó a ser llamado un aventurero ya que el decia que por curiosidad de ver esas grandes criaturas y por su curiosidad fue llamado de esa forma

No tardo ni una semana antes que otro hombre lo fuera a buscar para enfrentarse a la Hindra una criatura con 6 cabeza ya que una vez intentaron matarla y cortaron sus 3 cabezas pero aparecieron 6 mas

Naruto fue hacia donde se encontraba la criatura y sin pensarlo corto sus cabezas para que después aparecieran 12 cabezas - Mierda se me olvidó - dijo con una cara de idiota que quito rápidamente para evitar el veneno que le lanzó una de las cabezas

tras 3 horas de una insesable pelea y una Hindra de 60 cabezas Naruto estaba pensando en un plan para matarla hasta que la solución mas obvia llego a el lanzarle una Gudodama haciendo la parecer la transformo en una lanza la cual le dio en el abdomen

muchos creían que el joven moriría pero cuando la Hindra empezó a desaparecer Empezaron los gritos y aplausos hacia el joven rubio

Naruto - Bueno era de esperarse que esta Gudodama pudiera desintegrar a la Hindra

En un lugar alejado otro rubio estaba con una gran sonrisa - Valió la pena bajar desde el Olimpo - dijo con alegría Hermes quién estaba emocionado algo que no sentía desde hace años

Naruto quién después de tomar un baño salio de esa ciudad para emprender un nuevo viaje pero en el caminó se encontró a un hombre rubio y decidió ignorarlo

Hermes - Buenas tardes Naruto-kun

Naruto - Quién eres - sin voltiar a verlo siguió caminando

Hermes Quién tenia una gota de sudor bajando por su frente por no ser tan importante siguió hablando - Soy Hermes - al decir esto espero un grito de asombro pero no llego nada

Naruto - y - dijo sin importancia mientras caminaba

Hermes - Soy un dios sabes

Naruto - Y yo un hombre que matara a uno de ustedes

Esto llamo la atención de Hermes - A que te refieres

Naruto - recibi un pedido de Matar a Hades por haber asesinado a un pueblo entero

Hermes - Eso no sera fácil sabes

Naruto - nada es fácil

Hermes - y ya sabes como llegar al inframundo

Naruto - algo se me ocurrirá en el caminó pero ahora voy por algo mas

Hermes quién ya estaba caminando a la par de Naruto pregunto - Asi de quién?

Naruto - medusa

Hermes sonrio por lo dicho

Naruto - porque sonries

Hermes - eso es algo muy interesante Naruto-kun, sabes yo como dios no e sentido emocion en miles de años

Naruto - y supongo que quieres venir conmigo para tu entretenimiento

Hermes - soy alguien que se considera un historiador

Naruto - y

Hermes - quiero escribir tu historia

Naruto - sabes como llegar al inframundo

Hermes - si pero no sera fácil

Naruto - bienvenido abordó

Hermes sonrio al oir esto - Naruto-kun como piernas matar a medusa

Naruto - solo llamame Naruto y con respecto a tu pregunta tengo un truco

Hermes levantó la seja pero no pregunto ya que seria un gran spoiler para el

Después de esto Naruto y Hermes empezaron un viaje en donde estos se hicieron amigos ya que tenían muchas cosas en común pero una de las que los unieron fue que ambos espiaron en un baño de mujeres ( Naruto después de la guerra se quedo sin pasatiempos y un dia decidió seguir los pasos de su maestro)

Bueno Naruto era muy hábil en esto ya que cuando los descubrían siempre atrapaban solo a Hermes

durante un mes Naruto se enfrentó a muchas criaturas en el caminó y Hermes escribia su gran historia pero una de las mejores peleas fue contra medusa ya que esta estaba en una isla lejos de toda civilización pero esta isla tenia un volcan y ella vivia en este

Hermes quién se puso unos espejos para no ver directamente a medusa empezó a ver atentamente lo que iba a pasar

Naruto iba caminando por unas bigas que estaban en la boca del volcan estaba viendo a todos lados asta que una hermosa mujer con serpientes en vez de cabello aparecio por su espalda y le toco el hombro Naruto voltio a ver la y se sorprendio al ver a la mujer pero se convirtió en piedra

Medusa - un chico muy guapo para mi colección - dijo feliz

Hermes estaba mas que decepcionado

pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Naruto aparecio por la espalda de esta y con un rápido movimiento le corto la cabeza - Pero que demios - dijo sorprendido

Naruto - al ver la cabeza de medusa la hizo a un lado haciendo que esta callera hacia la lava

Hermes - sabias que la cabeza todavía podía convertir en piedra a las personas que la vieran cierto

Naruto voltio a ver, con una mirada que demostraba molestia a Hermes - y asta ahorita me lo dices - grito Naruto enojado porque el dios no se lo habia contado con esa cabeza podia a ver vencido a sus proximos rivales

Después de esto Naruto se dirigió hacia el Norte

pues escucho rumores sobre una diosa que estaba maltratando a un pueblo

Hermes estaba emocionado mas de lo normal ya que su compañero, amigo y su entretenimiento estaba por darle un gran espectáculo el primer humano en enfrentarse a un Dios

Naruto estaba enfrente de una mujer Peli roja de pecho plano sin nada de curbas una mujer que es mas bien un buen amigo asi es esa mujer era Loky

la pelea estaba a punto de empezar y Naruto con una rapidez in humana apariencio atras de ella y le dio un golpe pero este la atravesó

Naruto - una ilusión

Loky - Eres bueno para ser un humano te ofrezco un trato si tu te conviertes en mi sirviente te tratare muy bien

Naruto - no me gustan las planas

Loky cayo de rodillas al escuchar esto mientras lloraba porque un humano le dijo su verdad

Hermes - eso fue cruel

Naruto - pero cierto

Loky quién ya estaba enojada por esto creo mas ilusión pero estas si que golpeaban a Naruto y cuando parecía que Loky había ganado se oyo una voz en todo el lugar diciendo lo hiciste bien después de esto Loky apareció amarrada en el suelo

Naruto - sabes te dare 2 opciones mueres aqui o dejas de hacerles eso a los humanos o cualquier otra especie

Loky aceptó

Naruto y Hermes continuaron su viaje esta vez a este donde se quedaron en una ciudad que ellos llamaron la ciudad del amor ya que muchas mujeres se prostituian ai unas por necesidad pero la mayoría por placer eso sería normal excepto que los clientes de estas mujeres eran otras mujeres

Al parecer ellos navegaron hacia una isla perdida donde las mujeres eran el único ser

Hermes y Naruto brincaron de emocion por encontrar tan hermoso paraíso

Naruto fue a comer a un restaurante mientras Hermes fue a divertirse un poco

horas mas tarde

Naruto y Hermes estaban atados frente a la lider de la isla la diosa nórdica Freya una mujer de pelo blanco y curvas perfectas

y la causa Hermes se acostó con una mujer y al nunca a ver estado con un hombre obviamente era virgen y cuando Hermes hizo su movida la pobre sintio un dolor y grito alertando a las demas quienes al llegar en su ayuda vieron la sangre y a la pobre chica llorando

Naruto miraba con odio a Hermes por haber echo algo tan estupido, Hermes por el contrario estaba temblando de miedo y triste al no haber logrado disfrutar de su chica

Naruto al saber que morirían empezó a poner en práctica todo su talento y lo aprendido por su maestro Jiraiya y cortejo a la diosa Freya y tras 3 dias de coqueteo logro lo que queria

Hermes y Naruto eran libres y al dia siguiente pero Hermes insistió que Naruto era el hombre perfecto y que debería tomarlo eso fue lo que le dijo a Freya quién al pensarlo tanto y ver al rubio decidió que el seria un gran juguete

Naruto - Hermes porque lo hiciste

Hermes - una historia sin romance esta bien pero como que algo no cuadra, no crees

Naruto vio con odio a Hermes quién sonreía ya que su amigo hoy seria convertido en todo un hombre y por una diosa cosa que ningún mortal habia logrado

Escena no acta para todo público 18

Naruto fue obligado a entrar a una habitación donde Freya lo esperaba desnuda acostada en la cama

Naruto sabia que no había vuelta atras y que hoy se convertiria en un hombre

Camino asta la cama y quitandose la camisa se puso encima de Freya quién lo recibió con un abrazo y le dio un beso el cual Naruto correspondío y después de unos segundos Naruto bajo su mano asia la vagina de Freya quién al sentir como Naruto metia dos dedos dentro de ella quién gimio un poco

Después de unos minutos de jugar con la vagina de Freya esta estaba muy mojadas por lo cual penso que ya era hora Naruto se levantó para quitarse el pantalón y el boxer dejando al aire su peneNaruto se sintió mas incómodo cuando Freya quién estaba acostada se acercó a Naruto para agarrar lo torpemente - que pasa - dijo Naruto algo confundióFreya - es la peimera vez que veo uno - dijo tímidamente con un sonrojo en su rostroNaruto - eres virgenFreya - si algun problema - dijo algo molestaNaruto - no para nada - dijo para luego agarrar la de sus mejillas y levantar para luego darle un besoHermes quién estaba escribiendo esto se sintió estúpido al pensar que pudo ser el quién pudo tomar la primera vez de la diosa, bueno esto lo sorprendio ya que ella era una diosa de la fertilidad y el amor como era posible que fuera virgen, bueno al menos su fuente de entretenimiento hizo otra gran hazañaNaruto acostó sobre la cama a Freya para luego abrir las piernas de esta y poner la punta de su pene en la entrada de la vagina de Freya -dolera un poco pero después te are sentir bienFreya quién reflejaba algo de miedo asintió con la cabeza para luego abrazar a Naruto quién la empezó a penetrar Freya al sentir dolor mordio a Naruto en el hombro para no gritarDespués de que Naruto estuviera adentro de Freya por unos segundos esta levantó a Naruto para ver la parte que los unia vio como un hilo de sangre salia de ella y con un dedodedo recogio un poco de esta para lanverlaNaruto penso que Freya tenia algo mal pero por alguna razón le éxito esa acción - voy a moverFreya solo asintió para luego sentir como Naruto entraba y salia de ella con el tiempo empezó a sentirse bien cosa que aumentó cuando Naruto empezó a chupar su peson izquierdo y agarrar su pecho derechoNaruto al ver la cara de exitacion de Freya decidió provar algo y con su mano izquierda agarro el trasero de y metio un dedo en el ano cosa que le saco un pequeño grito Freya - Naruto ese no es paraNaruto - yo quiero cada rincón de tu ser - dijo para meter otro dedoFreya abrazo a las caderas de Naruto con sus piernas y con cada envestida de Naruto ella sentia como su mente se nublaba y llego a su clímax cuando Naruto dejo fluir su semen dentro de ella la cual dejo salir un pequeño gritoNaruto se hizo a un lado de Freya quién se acostó sobre el pecho del rubio - tenias razón después de un rato se sintio bien, Naruto eras virgen ciertoNaruto - Como lo sabes - dijo impresionadoFreya -Bueno te senti tenso cuando me la metisteEsto sonrojo a Naruto ya que no sabia que responderFreya se puso sobre Naruto otra vez - vamos Naruto-kun llename un poco mas - dijo con una voz suave que Naruto no pudo resistirNaruto la beso - por mi esta Bien - dijo para pasar el resto de la noche teniendo sexo con la diosaasi Naruto tomo la inocencia de la diosa Freya - escribió Hermes en su manuscrito, bueno pondre que Freya dejo a Naruto por otro rubio para que sea mas interesante - dijo para si mismo

asi es Hermes cambio mucho la historia ya que a la día siguiente ambos partieron de madrugada

Hermes - Naruto y como planeas derrotar a Hades

Naruto - pues atravesando lo con mi espada

Hermes - sabes eso no lo podría matar

Naruto - que sugieres

Hermes - conosco cierto lugar donde se forjan las mejores armas

Naruto - en donde

Hermes - En el Olimpo hay una diosa llamada Hefestos

Naruto - sabes como llegar ai supongo

Hermes - no te preocupes de eso pero como conseguiras que Hefestos aga tu arma

Naruto - yo la forjare con sus herramientas

Hermes - estas seguro

Naruto - claro que si - dijo para mostrarle la garra de un dragón al cual el derrotó

Hermes sonrio por la forma de pensar del rubio

un dia después

Hermes logro infiltrar a Naruto en el Olimpo sin que los demas dioses se dieran cuenta y logro llevarlo hasta el taller de Hefestos donde después de 5 horas Naruto tenia su espada lista era una de color negro con el filo rojo de un metro con 30 centímetros ( imágenese al bankai de ichigo de bleach )

\- es una hermosa hoja - dijo una voz femenina que acababa de entrar a su taller

Naruto voltio a ver de quién se trataba y era un mujer de pelo rojo buen cuerpo y un parche en el ojo y otra cosa que noto fue que Hermes escapo - Gracias, Hefestos supongo

Hefestos - exacto, pero dime mortal como lograste entrar al Olimpo

Naruto - es un secreto

Hermes quién estaba escondido sonrio ya que el rubio no lo delato

Hefestos - Bueno eso no importa Pero usaste mis cosas para crear un arma tan simple como esa

Naruto - Pero ase un momento dijiste que era hermosa

Hefestos se le incho una vena en la frente ya que un humano se estaba burlando de ella - Lo dije pero solo es eso, algo tan simple fue forjado en mi taller eso es humillante

Naruto - Simple esta espada es la mejor arma que a sido forjada en este taller

Hefestos - Porque estas tan seguro

Naruto - Porque yo soy el mejor Herrero que existe

Esto golpeo en el orgullo a Hefestos - Eres muy arrogante humano, pero Siéntete honrado porque te mostraré mi mejor creación - Hefestos le enseñó una espada el doble de ancho y al parecer mas fuerte

Naruto - es mas linda pero solo eso

Hefestos - esta podría cortar la tuyo como un cuchillo caliente corta la mantequilla

Naruto - quieres apostar - dijo retadoramente

Hefestos - Tienes agallas humano - respondió con el mismo tono

Naruto le dio su espada a Hefestos quien la puso entre 2 mesas y con la suya trato de cortarla grande fue su sorpresa cuando su obra maestra se rompió al igual que su orgullo

Hefestos dejo la espada y fue por un martillo con el poder de causar terremotos para su desgracia no le afectó a la espada y tras varios intentos de romper lo unico que lograba era romper otra de sus creaciones

Naruto - Bueno como yo gane la apuesta puedo pedir mi premió

Hefestos de mala gana contestó - Esta bien pide lo que quieras, que un sucio humano haya echo una mejor arma que yo esto si es humillante - dijo lo último para si misma

Naruto quién se sintió ofendido por lo que la diosa dijo, penso en hacer algo mas para dañar ese orgullo y posicionandose detras de ella dijo - Muy bien supongo que tomare lo mejor de aqui

Hefestos - tomalo y vete - dijo sin voltear ya que el shock era grande

Hermes quién estaba apuntando todo ya que su sexto sentido le decia que lo bueno estaba a punto de empezar puso mas atención

Naruto - yo me quedare con esto - le dijo al oido para luego con su mano derecha tocar su trasero y deslisarla para abajo asta tocar un lugar que nadie había tocado

Hermes quién miraba como Naruto puso su mano en medio de las piernas de Hefestos empezó a sangrar por la nariz- Naruto El God Slayer - dijo en su mente pues Naruto parecía que su meta era desvirgar a cualquier diosa que se le atraviese

desgraciadamente para Hermes nadie sabría que el apodo fue por eso por lo tanto su chiste no seria gracioso

regresan al tema

Hefestos no podía creer que esto estaba pasando un humano estaba tocando su parte mas privada y el hombre que la había humillado antes volvia hacerlo sin poder quejarse ya que la palabra de un dios era definitiva dejo que el rubio hiciera lo que quisiera

La peli roja sintió miedo cuando Naruto dejo de tocarla y un segundo después puso algo largo y redondo entre sus piernas, el color rojo apareció en sus mejillas rápidamente

Naruto y Hermes quién estaba escondido estaban tratando de no reir ya que Naruto le estaba pasando por las piernas el mango de la espada que Hefestos forjado

Hefestos ya ''irritada'' por lo que estaba pasando vio al rubio y al darse cuenta que no era lo que pensaba se sintió como una idiota pero eso no quita el echo que Naruto la había manoseado

Naruto ya no pudo con la risa y la dejo salir pero segundos después dejo de reir al ver como Hefestos empezó a llorar

Esto sorprendio a Hermes ya que un dios no podia llorar

Hefestos quien se sintió frustrada por ser humillada tantas veces el mismo dia por el mismo humano no pudo mas

Naruto se sintió como una escoria por haber echo llorar a una mujer - Lo siento, no pense en que llegaria tan lejos, y prometo que tomare la responsabilidad de mis actos - dijo con un tono que demostraba arrepentimiento y tristeza para luego abrazarla

Hefestos - Quién dijo que tomaras la responsabilidad, y yo no quiero a alguien como tu siendo mi pareja

Naruto - espera que - dijo confundido

Hefestos - ya sabes me to-tocaste ai eso significa que quieres ser mi pareja no, bueno supongo que podría aceptarlo ya que eres bueno con esto de forjar armas

Naruto - yo me refería a las armas que rompistes - dijo con pena y algo de sonrojo

Hefestos quien tenia una mirada sombría agarro un martillo

Naruto - que estas haciendo - dijo con temor

Hefestos - muere - dijo fríamente y lanzó un golpe en vertical el cual Naruto esquivo para luego echarse a correr

Después de un rato Naruto tropezó y vio como el martillo baja con dirección asia el sin mas opción agarro la mano de la diosa haciendo que esta también caiga pero sobre el

Naruto al ver que Hefestos seguia molesta y estaba por intentar golpearlo de nuevo hizo algo que nunca penso hacer robarle un beso

Hefestos sintió los labios del rubio esto la tranquilizó no sabia porque pero le gustó

Bueno podia ser porque Naruto práctico no hace mucho tiempo toda una noche con Freya

Naruto - Esta bien prometo que me are responsable

Hefestos - Lo enserio

Naruto - si

Hefestos abrazo a Naruto - supongo que no hay de otra - pero al no escuchar respuesta vio que ella no estaba abrazando al rubio si no a un muñeco

Naruto y Hermes salieron tan rápido como pudieron del monte Olimpo pero aun afuera escucharon como Hefestos maldecia al rubio

Hermes - fue buena idea dejarla

Naruto - no tenemos tiempo, ahora iremos por Hades

Hermes - Al fin - dijo con emoción

Naruto sin saberlo ya habia llamado la atención de 3 dioses. el primero Hades, el segundo Thor y Poseidón los dioses griegos pensaron que era una amenaza quienes tenian un plan para destruir a los demas dioses

Thor pues se entero que su hermana perdio contra un humano y rubio al parecer ese era su fetiche perder contra hombres rubios, y por el honor de los dioses nórdicos se tomo la misión de eliminar al rubio

Naruto y Hermes fueron hacia el su ya que al parecer la entrada estaba por esos lugares pero para su fortuna se toparon con otro rubio quién quería una pelea contra Naruto quién decidió aceptar bueno Hermes acepto por el, bueno tampoco había opciones

Naruto quién tenia su espada en la mano decidió empezar y a una alta velocidad apariencio detras de Thor quién con sus reflejos pudo saltar a un lado y para esquivar el golpe y lanzar el suyo con su martillo el cual Naruto bloqueó con su espada

Naruto vio como sus manos temblaban por el golpe y Thor miro con asombro como Naruto corto el suelo

Hermes vio con sorpresa como ambos rubios sonrieron tal vez por la emoción de enfrentar un rival fuerte

Naruto y Thor se volvieron a ver fijamente para luego empezar una pelea martillo vs espada ninguna de las dos armas sedia ante la otra cada choque provocaba una pequeña onda por la fuerza

y después de un rato de seguir peleando ambos rubios pensaron lo mismo acabar con un solo golpe

Thor empezó acumular rayos en su martillo y Naruto decidió hacer lo mismo con su espada y en menos de un segundo ambos corrieron hacia el otro con su ataque

Ambos oponentes quedaron de espalda para segundos después Thor cayera al suelo con un corte lateral ese día Naruto elimino a un dios

Naruto cayo de rodillas ya que Thor le rompió barias costillas Hermes que se sorprendio por el resultado ya que Naruto se enfretaria a un dios el tenia todas las de perder

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta una elfa los estaba viendo y sorprendida decidió contar la historia de como el rumor del aventurero rubio era cierto cosa que no sola ella vio pues la pelea fue tan llamativa que llamo la atención de muchas especies quienes hicieron lo mismo

un mes después lo que paso seria histórico Hades quién era un hombre pelo naranja y ojos del mismo color ( imágenese a ichigo de bleach) y poseidon un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules ( se parecera a aizen no soy bueno creando personajes lo se)

Naruto el hombre que único a pueblos, ciudades y a diferentes razas estaba por ir hacia su destino acompañado simplemente por su espada y Hermes quién supo que este seria el fin

Naruto navego por los mares para poder llegar a la entrada del inframundo ya que esta estaba en una isla al sur del continente

durante 5 viajó en su barco sin detenerse a pensar que estaba en territorio de Poseidón quién apareció enfrente de el y detuvo el barco

Al parecer Poseidón iba al grano ya que no dirigió ni una sola palabra ya que nomas lo vio su cuerpo tomo la forma de un gigante echó de agua

Esto si preocupo a Naruto ya que sus unicas opciones eran el elemento Rayo o el elemento Aire y era posible que no le afectara

Naruto decidió atacar agua con agua y creando dragones de agua con su shakra los lanzó hacia el gigante que lanzó balas de agua para mala suerte de Naruto el dios del mar estaba en su territorio y eso no le afectaría

lo único que podia hacer el rubio era correr y esquivar lo ataques del dios al verse superado empezó a planear algo pero necesitaria tiempo ya que el nunca provo lo que tenía en mente pero no había tiempo para eso

Naruto creo 5 clones

cuatro corrieron para posicionarse en el Sur, Norte, Este y Oeste el quinto salto hacia el arriba para lanzarle una vola de fuego hacia el rostro y para suerte logro darle esto creo una gran nube de vapor que cubrio el area donde estaban peleando

segundos después se puede ver como ambos oponentes estaban encerrados entre una especie de barreras de color rojo y mas sorprendente el agua no solo de ese lugar si no de miles de kilómetros estaba congelada

y el gran cuerpo que Poseidón habia formado se empezó a congelar

Hermes - Lo congelo ya que su cuerpo es de agua morirá al no poder regenerarse fue buena idea ahora lo único que tiene que hacer es destruir su corazón - dijo para el mismo

Naruto - supongo que este es tu fin Poseidón rey de los mares - dijo para atravesar una especie de piedra de color azul lla cual era su corazón

Hermes - ,bueno esto termino pero quién lo diría Naruto creo una isla de hielo en el polo sur del planeta

Naruto - te quedaras mirando o me seguerás

Hermes - Tranquilo ya falta poco, por cierto no estas algo cansado ? - pregunto ya que Naruto estaba jadeando por el desgaste de shakra

Naruto - acabo de crear un continente prácticamente eso es mas que suficiente para que este cansado no crees

Hermes - no seas exagerado

Naruto quién se canso de discutir siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada donde Hermes le indicó y decidió bajar por la cueva con una antorcha

Después de varias horas llegaron a una entra que tenía dos grandes puertas y para su fastidio un perro de tres cabezas cuidandola

Naruto - esto ya es un fastidio - dijo para agarrar su espada la cual se cubrió de rayos

ceberus el perro que cuida las puertas del inframundo y el último obstáculo para que Naruto llege hacia Hades antes que pueda revivir a cronos

Después de una corta pelea contra ceberus Naruto se enfrentó a Hades un tipo de pelo naranja y ropa negra

Naruto sabia que no seria fácil, el estaba cansado y con uno que otro daño por su pelea con Poseidón

Naruto corrio hacia Hades con su espada en mano la cual estaba cubierta de rayos pero para su sorpresa Hades podia utilizar un tipo de cadenas parecidas a las de su clan solo que estas salian de la tierra esto lo hizo retroceder varios metros ya que la velocidad con la que atacaban era casi como la suyo

su plan era simple llegar a donde Hades estaba

y cortale la cabeza pero como evitar esas cadenas ya que en un radio de 20 metros apariencian cosa que le impedía lograr su cometido

hasta que se le ocurrió algo si no podia por enfrente iría desde abajo

creando 20 clones los cuales se lanzaron hacia Hades pero las cadenas los atravesaban después de avanzar varios metros cuando el último de los clones desapareció el señor del inframundo regreso la mirada solo para ver que ya no estaba pensando que habia escapado bajo la Guardia y Naruto salio de la tierra para atravesar su corazón pero las malditas cadenas de Hades hicieron aparecion y con una de ellas atravesó el corazón del rubio haciendo que el soltara su kunai

Hades - Lo hiciste muy buen humano pero me temo que no lograrás nada mas - dijo con superioridad para luego levantar el cadáver de Naruto con todas sus cadenas y despedasarlo fue en ese momento que sintió como algo punso su pecho vio hacia bajo para ver la mano de Naruto con un kunai

Naruto - los animales bajan la Guardia cuando su presa esta muerta

Hades lo vio con odio al ser comparado con un animal y dio sus últimas palabras antes de morir palabras que Naruto no entiendo pero vio con asombro como la sangre de Hades se metió en su cuerpo - Que lo disfrutes - dijo con una sonrisa antes de que el dios del inframundo se convirtiera en senisas

Naruto no entendio pero sabia algo que su vida cambiaria pero restandole importancia salio del inframundo sabiendo que lo logro

Hermes se sentia muy emocionado pero algo le intrigaba que fue lo que le dijo Hades ya que ni el entendio sus palabras

Bueno que pasaría de ahora en adelante se pregunto

pues muchas cosas ya que Naruto un hombre adulto había regresado a su juventud al dia siguiente y para mas sorpresa las criaturas se escondieron en algo que ahora se le conoce como El Calabozo

Bueno con el pasar de los años unos 500 para ser mas exactos Naruto el inmortal se adentro al calabozo para no volver

 **Fin del Flash Back** Bueno en resumen esa es la verdadera historia de Naruto - dijo Loky a su familia quienes con una historia incompleta se preguntaban si Naruto era humano

Riveria - y porque nos cuentas eso Loky - dijo con curiosidad la elfa

Loky - Porque lo reclutaremos

Que - fue el grito de la mayoría al escuchar tal cosa

Finn - y como piensas hacerlo

Loky - el dijo que buscaba un sucesor y una esposa bueno hay dos posibilidades

Bete - y porque ese tan repentino interés

Loky - el llego al Piso 100 con esa información nosotros avanzariamos a un paso abrumador y seríamos la familia en llegar mas lejos

Riveria - entiendo tu punto pero crees que Naruto tomaría como aprendis a uno de nosotros

Finn - y además quién puede ser la esposa de Naruto ya que no podemos obligar a nadie hacer tal cosa

Loky - um tienes razón, que tal tu Riveria eres la vieja y Naruto podría interesarse en una elfa

Riveria le dio un golpe en la cabeza por lo de vieja para luego contestarle - Naruto no es mi tipo y estuvo con una diosa que te hace pensar que le interesa alguien de mas bajo nivel

Loky - supongo que solo quedo yo - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se apuntaba con su dedo

Bete - Pensemoslo hay mejores opciones

los demas asintieron con la cabeza dejando a Loky en un estado de depresión hasta que una voz llamo la atención de todos

Yo lo are - Dijo Aiz

Esto sorprendio a todos

Riveria - Estas segura de esoeso Aiz

Aiz - si - dijo ocultando sus motivos

al principio Loky y Bete se negaron pero Aiz los convenció

Naruto que seguía caminando sintió que gano una enemiga por alguna razón

Lefiya por dentro estaba maldiciendo al rubio por quitarle a Aiz


	4. capítulo 4

Naruto llego al gran salon donde los dioses tenían el banquete algo innecesario para su gusto perio hoy era un dia importante pues la única diosa que sabia de su regreso era Loky y el queria darle la sorpresa a los demás

Aunque a el solo lo conocian los dioses Hermes, Freya y Hefestos

Para los demas el solo era una leyenda en lo cual lo único cierto era que venció a los 3 dioses, pero dejando de lado esto para centrarnos en el rubio

Naruto caminaba entre los dioses esta acción provoca que recibiera las miradas de curiosidad de todos los dioses y en cierta mesa otro rubio sonrio al reconocer a su mejor amigo

Naruto camino hacia donde se escuchaban las carcajadas pues esa era una habilidad de Loky

\- el hacer reir a las personas una habilidad muy épica - eran los pensamientos del rubio quien ya no aguantaba la risa por alguna extraña razón

Y lo que vio lo sorprendió pues Loky estaba teniendo una pelea con una loli pechugona

Al parecer estaba ganando la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo pero la psicologica la estaba perdiendo

Loky después de unos segundos se retiró con el orgullo por los suelos

Naruto miro sorprendió esto pues dejar a loky a tal nivel era algo raro, regresando su mirada hacia donde estaba la loli vio como dos de las diosas que lo conocían estaban en el mismo lugar y una cosa le paso por la mente - mierda ya vali verga - pues Hefestos podría estar enojada con el por lo del Olimpo y la otra era una depredadora sexual

Al analizar todo esto tomo la decisión mas inteligente de su vida escapar pero se detuvo cuando escucho a la loli suplicarle a Hefestos por una arma para su familiar

Naruto vio y escucho cada palabra con atención el tono de la loli era uno que el no podia ignorar

Hefestos estaba a punto de negarse a esto pero una voz los interrumpió

Naruto - si necesitas un arma de primera clase, la mejor arma que se haya creado yo podría ayudarte con eso - dijo con un tono de total superioridad

Hestia dirigió su mirada hacia el dueño de la voz pues las palabras dichas por el rubio al cual estaba viendo llamaron su atención - gracias pero dudo que puedas superar a Hefestos

Naruto - jajaja eso dijo ella antes que rompiera todas sus armas tratando que romper la mia - le respondío mientras trataba de ocultar su risa

Hestia dirigió su mirada hacia Hefestos y para su sorpresa ella estaba viendo al rubio con una mirada de odio y rencor

Naruto - si tal vez no fue buena idea decir eso - dijo con algo de miedo al ver a Hefestos

Hestia miraba confundida como el rubio daba un paso hacia atras y Hefestos uno hacia delante

Esto paso un par de veces mas hasta que el rubio se topo con una mesa

Hefestos - NA RU TO esta vez are un arma que sea muy superior a la tuya verás tu

Esto detuvo a todo el mundo pues ante ellos estaba el Legendario Naruto Uzumaki rápidamente todos lo rodearon para preguntarle cosas que para el rubio no tenían ningun sentido

Y haciendo uso de sus habilidades salio del lugar con un shunsin

Naruto - Tal vez no fue buena idea asistir a ese lugar - fue lo que dijo para si mismo mientras caminaba por la calle y sin darse cuenta tropeso con una chica que a juzgar por su apariencia era una elfa pues esas orejas eran inconfundibles

Naruto - ho eres la chica de esa taberna cierto

\- Naruto-san es una sorpresa encontrarlo por este lugar y por la noche

Naruto - bueno digamos que mis planes no salieron bien y no deberías estar trabajando

\- hoy me dieron la noche libre

Naruto - por cierto como te llamas

\- Perdón se me olvidó presentarme yo soy Ryuu

Naruto - Ryuu me gusta ese nombre t dime que haces por aqui

Ryuu - solo hago las compras para la taberna

Naruto - dijiste que tenias la noche libre porque compras las cosas para la taberna

Ryuu - bueno lo hago porque quiero

Naruto - eres alguien agradable

Ryuu - gracias

Naruto - te molesta si te ayudo - dijo mientras agarraba la bolsa que Ryuu tenían en la mano

Ryuu - gracias lamento las molestias

Asi Naruto y Ryuu empezaron a caminar por La calle mientras hablaban

Los que conocieron a Naruto la noche que hizo su aparición empezaron a correr el rumor que el primero habia vuelto y que al parecer tenia cierta preferencia por las rubias

Ryuu se sorprendió por muchas cosas pues la forma en que el rubio le hablaba y como el le sonreía la hacian sentirse a gusto algo que no habia sentido en mucho tiempo

Sin darse cuenta empezó a sonreír para después reir de las tonterías que el rubio hacia y fue de esta forma que Ryuu término de hacer las compras y sin darse cuenta los dos llegaron a la taberna

Esto sorprendió a las camareras pues Ryuu se miraba muy feliz y al parecer el mundo desapareció para ella pues agarro las bolsas que traía Naruto y las puso en la barra para luego agarrar a Naruto de la mano y lo llevo a una mesa

Los de la taberna todos clientes,meseras y la misma jefa vieron esto con asombro y luego con una sonrisa por primera vez Ryuu la chica fria estaba actuando como una chica normal

Naruto no sabia porque pero Ryuu le caía muy bien, agradecía el poder haberla encontrado por la calle

Pues cada minuto que pasaba con ella era alegre, la sonrisa que ella le mostraba le alegraba el dia

Y por extraño que fuera ambos hablaron por horas y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta la taberna cerró

\- lamento arruinar el momento pero ya cerramos - dijo algo apenado una chica con orejas y cola de gato de nombre Anya

Naruto solto una pequeña risa ya que el no lo había notado por otro lado Ryuu no supo como llego a la taberna ni cuando llego pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Syr - Ryuu-san

Ryuu - que paso - fue lo que respondió algo confundida

Syr - nada es solo que llevas ahi media hora desde que Naruto se fue y empezamos a preocuparnos

Ryuu - ¡QUE! - dijo sorprendida por no darse cuenta de nada

Anya - y cuando es la boda

Ryuu - cual boda

Syr - no seas tímida la de Naruto y tu Ryuu

Antes que ella pudiera responder vio como tadas las chicas de la taberna la rodeaban

Ryuu no sabia como actuar pues las preguntas venían una tras otra incluso la jefa estaba haciendo las suyas sin saber como responder a cada pregunta la noche de Ryuu fue muy larga

Naruto por otra parte sentia que estaba siendo observado voltio rápidamente para ver quien era pero no vio nada

Sin darle mas importancia al asunto siguió caminando hacia un hotel

Mientras tanto en las sombras cierta elfa de nombre lefiya se escondia pues su intención era perseguir a Naruto pero para su mala suerte Naruto la detecto y al no querer probar su suerte decidió abandonar su propia mision que se había puesto

Al dia siguiente

Naruto no entendía nada pues había mas gente de lo normal cerca de un Coliseo y con la curiosidad por los cielos decidió ver que pasaba y entro

Lo que vio no era nada de mucho interés para el ya que era un evento donde los aventureros de cierta familia peleaban contra monstruos del calabozo

Pero de la nada sintió un escalofrío sin saber de que se trataba vio hacia todos los alrededores donde una elfa lo estaba bien con mirada asesina

\- hola Naruto-kun - fue la voz De tione la cual llamo su atención

Naruto - Hola - respondió de forma amable hacia la amazona

Tione - también viniste a ver el evento

Naruto - en realidad solo queria ver porque hoy había mas gente aqui

Tione solo le sonrio a Naruto para luego preguntarle - te molesta si te acompaño ?

Naruto - por mi no hay problema -respondió amigablemente mientras sonreía para luego ver hacia la arena

Tione se sonrojo al parecer tenia un fetiche por los rubios

El espectáculo era bueno ya que el nivel de pelea era equilibrado pero de un momento a otro Naruto vio seriamente hacia un guardia el cual dijo que los monstruos habian escapando sin pensarlo dos veces salio del estadio seguido de Tione, Tiona y lefiya quienes también notaron esto

Naruto al nomas salir del estadio desapareció a una velocidad inhumana esto sorprendió a las 3 chicas que salieron con el pero no era tiempo para eso y sin perder tiempo ellas fueron hacer lo suyo

Naruto corria por los tejados con un chidori en la mano localizando a cada monstruo y atravesando lo con este

Los aventureros quedaron sorprendidos pues encargarse de los monstruos era difícil y el rubio lo hacia parecer un juego de niños

Pero Naruto se detuvo al oir el grito de Tione y Tiona corriendo a toda velocidad vio como estas estaban atrapadas por una especie de planta y el grito se debía a que Lefiya estaba apunto de ser atacada por ese monstruo

Lefiya vio su fin frente a sus ojos decidió cerrarlo aceptando su destino

Pero un sonido hizo que ella los volviera abrir y para su sorpresa era el rubio que ella odiaba

Tione y Tiona miraban con sorpresa la técnica del rubio pues atraveso al monstruo con una gran facilidad

Naruto se acercó a lefiya para poner le una mano en un costado ya que estaba herida

Lefiya se sonrojo por la repentina cercanía entre ella y Naruto

Lefiya - que vas hacer?

Naruto - tranquila solo te ayudaré un poco - dijo para que de pronto su mano izquierda empezara a brillar con una luz verde

Lefiya sintió como el dolor desapareció y vio como la herida se curaba

Naruto - listo ya estas bien - dijo para empezar a retirarse

Lefiya - Naruto-san gracias

Naruto - de nada, pero me podrías dejar de decir el san me hace sentir viejo

Lefiya - esta bien Naruto-san - dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto no sabia porque pero presentía que no le agradaba ella y sin darle mas importancia empezó a correr por los tejados

En un callejón loky y Aiz miraron lo sucedido loky con una sonrisa y Aiz solo se podia preguntar como se hizo tan fuerte

Con Naruto

Este estaba sentado ya que estaba viendo la pelea de Bell una buena ya que Bell era mas débil pero sin importarle eso siguió peleando contra esa especie de mono la cual tenia a Naruto muy interesado pues nunca lo vio en el calabozo

Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho los aplausos de la multitud ya que Bell logró obtener la victoria entonces se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí

Unas horas mas tarde

Naruto vio con un poco de nostalgia y alegría a Bell ya que estaban en el la taberna pues Hestia se había desmayado y Naruto al enterarse de esto decidió ver como estaba la loli superdotada

Naruto - hola Bell - dijo amigablemente

Bell se sorprendió al ver a Naruto pues el lo busco pero no lo pudo ayar y al parecer nadie sabia del paradero del rubio - Naruto - dijo sin poder creer que lo tenía enfrente

Naruto - como esta Hestia

Bell - esta bien no es nada serio

Naruto - buena pelea por cierto

Bell - Gracias, espera estabas viendo

Naruto - si

Bell - entonces porque no nos ayudaste

Naruto - era tu pelea y tu oportunidad de empezar a crecer como un aventurero

Bell - Hee - dijo confundido

Naruto - Bell tu quieres ser mas fuerte?

Bell- si - dijo sin dudas en sus palabras

Naruto - es por eso que no intervine ya que una persona no puede superar sus límites si nunca los alcanza por lo tanto si yo te hubiera ayudado tu nunca hubieras podido pelear con todo y no sabrias de lo que eres capaz

Bell pensó en lo que Naruto dijo y solo pudo darle la razón - Naruto-san podría ser tu discípulo - dijo mientras se inclinaba

Naruto se sorprendió por esto ya que combio de un tema al otro - porque quiere ser mi discípulo

Bell - porque quiere hacerme mas fuerte para poder proteger a mi Diosa y hacerla sentir orgullosa

Naruto - porque

Bell - porque cuando yo buscaba una familia, todas me decian que no, ya que no veían nada especial en mi pero a ella no le importo y me aceptó

Naruto empezó a recordar su infancia cuando nadie lo reconocía como Naruto sino como el demonio - esta bien pero espero que no te arrepientas

Bell - Gracias

Naruto - y que sobrevivas - dijo en susurro para el mismo pero bell logró escuchar lo

Bell - espera que dijiste

Naruto - nada, bueno yo ire a comer algo que tal si me acompañas

Bell - esta bien

Asi ambos bajaron a comer

Unos minutos habían pasado cuando Bell noto como una camarera rubia de pelo corto la cual era Ryuu estaba viendo fijamente a Naruto

Bell - Naruto-san porque Ryuu-san lo esta viendo

Naruto voltio al oir esto y vio a Ryuu la elfa con la que paso la noche anterior - Hola Ryuu-chan - dijo con su típica sonrisa

Ryuu - hola Naruto - respondió algo sonrojada

Naruto volvio a su comida

Bell miro con asombro a Naruto ya que tenia a una hermosa dama observando, y como Naruto llamo a esta sin importarle los murmullos que empezaron era algo que el no podia hacer

Naruto - oye Bell porque escapastes del calabozo cuando Aiz apareció


	5. Capítulo 5

Naruto caminaba por un callejón el porque era simple estaba perdido – demonios a donde me vine a meter – dijo ya desesperado por no ubicarse

Mientras caminaba pudo ver como una chica un poco mas pequeña que bell estaba huyendo de un hombre esto provoco la curiosidad en el y decidio seguirlos para su sorpresa a la vuelta estaba su joven aprendiz bloquendo la espada del hombre que perseguia a la chica

Hombre – ¿Quién eres? ¿la conoces? – pregunto irritado

Bell – no, nunca la había visto

Hombre – entonces ¿ por qué la proteges?

Bell – porque es una chica

Naruto no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o avergonzado por la respuesta tan idiota que bell había dado

Hombre - ¿Qué dices maldito mocoso?

Naruto solo podía pensar en que tendría que intervenir para que su estudiante un muriera antes de su entrenamiento

Detente, no deberían haber duelos con espadas en plena ciudad – dijo una mujer que naruto no alcanzo a ver

Hombre – no te metas en esto desaparece – respondió para apuntar con la espada a la dueña de la voz

Será mejor que te calmes – fue lo que escucho el hombre para luego ver como una mano agarraba su espada y la quebraba con facilidad vio a tras solo para toparse con los ojos azules de cierto rubio – o acaso quieres morir – dijo fríamente dejando en claro que hablaba en cerio

El hombre no lo pensó ni dos veces y tomo la decisión mas inteligente que había tomado en toda su vida retirarse

Naruto – bell ¿estás bien?

Bell – si gracias Naruto y también a usted Ryuu

Naruto – Ryuu – dijo para ver hacia donde se encontraba la chica que intervino hace unos momentos – ho hola Ryuu gracias por interferir

Ryuu – no hay problema – respondió amablemente

Bell – no esta – dijo para si mismo

Naruto – vaya si que es escurridiza la pequeña

Bell – ¿se habrá asustado y habrá huido?

Naruto – probablemente

Ryuu – Syr se entristecería si te lastimaras ten cuidado – fueron las palabras para bell

Naruto – ho asi que eres popular con las chicas – respondio deprimido naruto

Bell – naruto estas bien – dijo mientras lo miraba con pena

Naruto – si pero al parecer tu estas mejor – respondio con el mismo tono

Bell – no lo creo

Naruto – olvídalo – dijo ya recuperado por su pequeño golpe de depresión

Ryuu – si me disculpan me retiro

Naruto – no vemos otro dia Ryuu

Ryuu se sonrojo un poco por la sonrisa que naruto le regalo junto a sus palabras que la hacían feliz - si – respondió

Naruto – bell creo que ya es hora de tu primer día de entrenamiento

Bell – ¿en serio? Cuando empezamos

Naruto – mañana al nomas salir el sol

Bell – muy bien ahí estaré sin falta

Naruto – bueno creo que nos separamos también

Bell – asta mañana – dijo con felicidad para salir corriendo

Naruto me recuerda a mí a su edad creo que escogí a un buen candidato, después de pensar en eso naruto se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error no pregunto por la dirección que el buscaba, bueno supongo que tomare un viejo habito pensó para luego saltar al techo de un edificio y saltar de techo en techo hasta llegar al hotel en el que se hospedaba

Al dia siguiente

Bell era un joven que siempre terminaba con lo que empezaba pero hoy era uno de esos días y el peor donde lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza era por qué decidió que naruto lo entrenara bueno o a lo que el le llama entrenar ya que ahora mismo estaba en el fondo de una pequeña laguna debajo del mar por qué simple naruto le dijo que lo primero que tiene que entrenar es la mente pues de nada sirve tener una gran velocidad o fuerza cuando no puede planear algo bajo presión aunque la presión en este caso era literal

Bell estaba encerrado en una jaula de acero la tarea salir del cualquier modo que le sea posible, el pobre bell intento de muchas formas durante los 5 minutos que a estado debajo del agua, trato de cortar las varillas con su cuchillo, trato de forzar la cerradura pero tampoco pudo pero fue ahí donde decidio tratar de calmarse pensar en todo lo que había pasado cuando naruto le explico el ejercicio, para desgracia de nuestro joven aventurero el oxigeno de sus pulmones se acabo y fue acogido por el mundo de la inconciencia

Minutos después bell abria los ojos para encontrarse con un naruto que lo miraba fríamente bell sabia lo que significaba, naruto pensaba en el castigo que le pondría por no haber conseguido escapar

Naruto – bell

Bell – si – dijo con miedo

Naruto – no pusiste atención y por eso no pudiste salir de la jaula asi que lo aremos en dos días por lo tanto pensaras en lo que paso hoy antes y después de la prueba

Bell – la próxima vez lo lograre – respondió con confianza

Naruto – es bueno que tengas ese entusiasmo, pero como no lo lograste tendras que dar 10 vueltas alrededor de la ciudad hasta el próximo dia que te entrene

Bell – esta bien – dijo deprimido por un deber el cual aun no había empezado

Naruto – bell

Bell – si

Naruto – te dije que hicieras 10 vueltas que haces aquí todavía

si – fueron las únicas palabras que bell dijo para salir corriendo

naruto – le dije que prestara atención a su alrededor como es que no pudo darse cuenta que le puse un collar con la llave

bueno a su edad era más idiota – se respondió a si mismo por desgracia sus propias palabras lo deprimieron

al dia siguiente

naruto vio como bell corría por las calles con preocupación sin nada mas que hacer decidió seguirlo y después de unos minutos bell para pues taba fatigado sin duda naruto haría que esos minutos se conviertan a horas pues la resistencia de su estudiante daba pena según el

para sorpresa de naruto una niña salió exactamente del callejón donde bell se detuvo y lo tirro al suelo

naruto – le dije que tenía que prestar mas atención – dijo para si mismo

bell quien estaba tirado se levantó cuando vio a Ryuu y a Syr salir del callejón - ¿vieron un cuchillo de color completamente negro? Un cuchillo negro –dijo alterado

Ryuu – este – dijo para enseñarle su cuchillo

Bell – mi cuchillo

Naruto – en serio quien pierde su arma – se dijo asi mismo algo decepcionado

Bell sonrio por esto y agarro su cuchillo junto mientras no paraba de decir gracias

Ryuu – cranel, por favor, deberías hacer eso con Syr, no conmigo – fue lo que dijo mientras giraba la cabeza al ver la cara de fastidio que Syr le regalaba

Syr – Ryuu ¿Qué dices? – fueron las únicas palabras que dijo pues otra voz se unio a su conversacion

Naruto – asi que perdiste tu arma

En este momento el mudo de bell se congelo cosa que notaron Syr y Ryuu al ver como la cara de bell se volvia de un color blanco

Naruto – bell te había dicho diez vueltas no creo que mejor serán cincuenta

Ryuu quien no entendía la situación se soltó del agarre de bell el porque era algo que no sabia ella misma o eso quería creer – ¿cincuenta vueltas? – fue la pregunta que le hizo a naruto

Bell – lo siento no lo volveré a perder y por cierto ¿Dónde lo encontraste Ryuu?

Ryuu – no lo encontré precisamente una Prum lo tenia

Naruto – bueno espero que no lo vuelvas a perder, no sabes cuánto suplico Hestia para que Hefestos le hiciera ese cuchillo

La diosa Hefestos lo hizo – fue lo que todos alrededor de naruto dijeron con sorpresa

Bell – en cerio

Naruto – si, aunque ahora que lo pienso tal vez no fue buena idea decirlo en publico

Bell – porque

Ryuu – un arma echa por la Diosa Hefestos tiene un valor el cual muy pocos pueden pagar en su vida

Naruto – si por lo tanto alguien podría tratar de matarte solo para robarte el arma aunque mira el lado positivo ahora tendrás que estar alerta pues puede que vayan a buscarte a tu casa incluso

Bell palideció y trago saliva al enterarse de toda esa información

Naruto – tranquilízate cuando termine de entrenarte podrás esquivas flechas asta con los ojos cerrados

Bell perdió el miedo que lo había invadido y ahora se sentía mas emocionado que nunca, por otro lado todos lo que oyeron eso difundieron el rumor que el novato Bell Cranel tenía un arma echa por la misma Hefesto y que era el pupilo de Naruto

Ryuu por otra parte quería decirle algo a naruto pero no sabia que y Syr quien ase un momento había pasado un pequeño momento vergonzoso por culpa de su amiga Ryuu decidió intervenir

Syr – oye naruto hace días que no vas a la taberna que tal si nos ayudas con las cosas y te invitamos a algo

Ryuu – Syr – dijo con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas que demostraba vergüenza

Naruto – bueno no e almorzado supongo que está bien – asi naruto agarro las bolsas de ambas chicas y camino junto con ellas hacia la taberna

Syr – te gusta alguien

Naruto – no

Syr – y ¿que tipo de chicas te gustan?

Naruto – bueno, me gustaría estar con alguien que sepa hacer deberes domesticos que se fuerte, graciosa y tímida - respondio sin notar el tono sonrojado de Ryuu y su pequeña sonrisa

Syr – Ryuu encajas perfectamente – le dijo en un murmullo

Ryuu simplemente desvió la mirada pero savia que encajaba bastante bien, al pasar unos minutos syr quien estaba en medio de naruto y ryuu empezó a caminar mas lento y se quedó a tras de estos quienes empezaron a conversar para asombro de syr ryuu cambiaba su forma de ser con naruto era como si él sacara la parte mas amable de ella pues su tono serio desaparecía

Pero como todo tiene un principio también todo tiene un final y el final de la conversación llego cuando llegaron a la taberna así que naruto tomo asiento en una mesa la cual estaba en una esquina asi quedando alejado de los demás clientes y como syr le dijo le dio un plato de comida el cual solo le abrió el apetito a naruto causando que pidiera otro

Ryuu quería hablar mas con naruto pero su trabajo estaba primero el dia de hoy, por lo tanto a no ser que naruto se quedara hasta la hora de cierre no podrá hablar con el

Aunque eso por ahora parecía que si podría suceder pues naruto terminaba con un platillo y continuaba con otro

Minutos mas tarde cierta familia muy famosa por ser una de las mas fuertes entro y como siempre haciendo un gran relajo sobre todo loky por otra parte naruto seguía disgustando de su comida sin importarle nada de lo que este a su alrededor


	6. Capítulo 6

Naruto comía con una gran felicidad pues esto de probar los platillos que no conocía le fascinaba y le sorprendía el como la comida había evolucionado tanto desde los antiguos tiempos,

Pero se sintió interrumpido cuando sintió una mirada fija y penetrante, con algo de incomodidad voltio a su derecha para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados

Naruto – te puedo ayudar – dijo algo nervioso

Aiz – no te preocupes sigue comiendo

Naruto – no es que me preocupe pero me gustaría saber el por qué me miras tan fijamente y también por qué tan cerca

Aiz – bueno – dijo para pensar en una escusa

Aiz tiene curiosidad sobre ti naruto – dijo Finn que estaba sentado enfrente de naruto lo que provoco que él regresara su vista al frente

Naruto en este momento se preguntaba dos cosas la primera cuando llegaron ellos, la segunda como es que no los noto, dejando de lado estas cosas decidió hablar con ellos – así y ¿por qué?

Finn – bueno ella quiere ser mas fuerte y por eso te observa para ver si puede aprender algo de ti

Naruto – ya veo pero es necesaria que ella este tan cerca de mi – dijo pues el rostro de aiz estaba casi pegado al suyo

Aiz – si – dijo como si lo que estaba haciendo fuera lo más normal del mundo

Finn – no le pongas mucha importancia, ella es asi

Naruto al oír esto vio de nuevo a aiz y para sorpresa de Finn y Aiz, Naruto sonrío

Aiz - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto confundida

Naruto – me recordaste a un viejo amigo

Aiz – asi y como era él

Naruto – bueno el no tenía emociones, mejor dicho no las expresaba bien

Finn – si eso suena bastante como a ti aiz – dijo algo sorprendido por la similitud bueno esa similitud mejor dicho

Naruto – aiz podrías alejarte un poco – menciono ya incomodo por la cercanía con aiz

Aiz vio a Finn antes de actuar pues quería saber que pensaba el

Finn quien vio como aiz esperaba una orden solo asintió con la cabeza, naruto dejo salir una sonrisa cuando aiz se alejó un poco de él pues la incomodidad que sentía era bastante

Naruto – ya que están aquí quieren comer algo – dijo con su típico tono alegre

Asi Finn junto Ais y Naruto empezaron a comer, sin percatarse como cierta elfa rubia miraba algo molesta para ese lugar

Horas después Finn y Aiz se retiraron del lugar

Naruto por otra parte había exagerado al comer y eso le trajo un malestar, uno de los mas grandes de la historia estaba siendo derrotado por un mal estomacal en este momento pues no podía alejarse ni cinco metros del baños pues tenia que regresar

Esto le recordó aquella vez en que tomo leche caducada y por culpa de eso no pudo vencer a sasuke bueno eso creía el

Pero gracias al destino o a una fuerza superior una rubia se dio cuenta de esto y ahora mismo le estaba dando un poco de medicina

Naruto miraba como si Ryuu fuera una diosa bajada del olympo para ayudarlo

Ryuu gracias – dijo naruto con una felicidad increíble para luego darle un abrazo

Naruto no es para tanto – respondió sonrojada para darle en la mano la medicina

Naruto se tomo la medicina y como por arte de magia se curo

Bueno nos vemos otro dia – dijo naruto para empezar a retirarse

Tienes donde quedarte naruto – Mama Mia (así creo que se llamaba o le decían a la jefa de la caverna, si no es asi por favor que alguien me lo deje en los comentarios)

Naruto – bueno siempre voy a buscar un hotel por ahí asi que no es algo de que preocuparse

Mama mia – Ryuu tiene una habitación disponible en su casa, que tal si le haces campanilla después de todo no es bueno que una mujer viva sola

Naruto – no se, creo que sería una molestia para Ryuu

Ryuu – no de echo seria todo lo contrario – dijo algo confundida pues no sabía que su jefa metería sus manos y le daría un ayuda

Naruto – bueno, si ese es el caso entonces está bien

Ryuu – es por aquí – susurro algo avergonzada para luego agarrar la mano de naruto y empezar a caminar

Naruto – por alguna razón se sentía cómodo y feliz asi que no dijo nada y se dejó guiar

Ryuu decidió voltear la cabeza para ver a su jefa por alguna razón tenia curiosidad y para su sorpresa todas sus compañeras estaban viéndola con pancartas de tu puedes, hazlo tuyo y un montón de cosas las cuales avergonzarían a cualquiera

Minutos mas tarde Ryuu estaba pálida pues naruto y ella ya estaban en su casa, una casa con dos habitaciones una sala y una cocina, el problema era que la habitación en la que naruto se iba a quedar estaba atascada de cosas que ella no conocía, ni sabia de quien eran, o eso pensaba hasta que vio una pequeña pulsera que usaba una de sus compañeras, ahí entendió que todo fue planeado

Naruto – me quedare en la sala mejor

sabes mi cama es para dos personas, que tal si dormimos juntos – dijo sin pensar Ryuu quien a los segundos se dio cuenta y se sonrojo rápidamente

Naruto – sabes, no es que me desagrade la idea pero soy alguien que se pone nervio cuando se trata de cosas como esa

Estas mintiendo, cierto – dijo ryuu algo incrédula pues ella había leído la biografia, que Hermes le hizo a naruto, Naruto el aventurero que derroto a los dioses

Naruto – no ¿Por qué lo dices? – menciono sin saber nada

Ryuu – mira – dijo para entregarle un libro

Minutos después, un naruto parecía que estaba apunto de ir por la cabeza de Hermes

Naruto – maldito seas Hermes, juro que mañana me daras muchas explicaciones – murmuraba en voz baja

RYUU – que te pasa – dijo confundida

Naruto – bueno, esto esta muy mal

Ryuu - ¿a que te refieres?

Naruto – para empezar, yo nunca fui a espiar a ningún baño, segundo yo nunca le hice eso a Hefestos, simplemente forje una mejor espada pero nunca le hice eso, tercero lo de la isla de mujeres es totalmente mentira, a Freya la conocimos en un bar cuando necesitábamos información sobre Hades

Ryuu – entonces, lo que hay en este libro es mentira

Naruto – en un 80%

Ryuu – y lo de Freya

Naruto – ah que te refieres

Ryuu – a que tomaste su virginidad

Naruto – bueno, digamos que mucho alcohol y un afrodiciaco me hizo hacer algo de lo no recuerdo mucho – dijo algo nervioso al ver a Ryuu con una pequeña mirada asesina

Ryuu – y las peleas con los dioses

Naruto – bueno, las cosas no fueron asi de simples, ya que Thor era muy fuerte, pasamos unas dos semanas peleando y Thor no murió simplemente uso su derrota para fingir su muerte y después de eso se caso con una humana, por esa razón odin no vino a buscarme, con el pesesito cuyo nombre no recuerdo fue mas difícil de lo que dice en este libro y con hades la pelea fue mucho mas difícil casi pierdo, al parecer Hermes quería hacerme parecer mas fuerte de lo que soy

Ryuu - ¿Por qué será?

Naruto – no lo se, pero tendre que averiguarlo, si algo se de Hermes es que el nunca hace nada sin una segunda intención

Ryuu solo miraba como naruto estaba enojado pues tenia razón, habían muchas cosas en ese libro las cuales eran mentira según naruto, pero dejo esos pensamientos a un lado ya que se emocionaba al estar con el

Naruto se undio en sus pensamientos, pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamiento

Naruto ¿estas bien? – pregunto un Ryuu con algo de preocupación en su tono, aunque la verdad solo quería llamar su atención

Naruto – si estoy bien – fue lo único que menciono para luego darse cuenta que Ryuu estaba en short y una camiseta de color negro, no quería ver por vergüenza pero no pudo evitarlo, y es que los short hacían resaltar sus hermosas piernas y un lindo trasero, la camiseta dejaba ver gran parte de sus pechos y la tela delgada agarraba la forma de cada curva incluyendo los pezones

Ryuu – bueno, ya es muy noche que tal si dormimos jun-juntos – dijo con mucha timidez las ultimas palabras

Ryuu sin saberlo había cautivado a naruto con esas ultimas palabras, pues a naruto le gustaban las mujeres tímidas en parte porque le recordaban a hinata y también porque le parecían muy tiernas

Naruto sabían que no iba a dormir si estaba con ella y deciaba no dormir, pero decidio negarse – está bien – fue lo que salió de su boca

En este momento maldecía a Hades por sus malditas maldiciones ya que eran dos

1\. ser inmortal

2\. no poder negarse a sus propios deseos

Ryuu sin decir nada agarro a naruto de un brazo y lo llevo hasta su cama, naruto quedo pegado a la pared pero había algo encantador en esa habitación, lo cual era un pequeño detalle y era que había una ventada enfrente de la cama por donde la luz de la luna entraba y las estrellas se mostraban con mas brillo que nunca

Naruto – es bastante hermoso – menciono después de un rato, para su sorpresa Ryuu no le contesto y era normal después de todo ya que hoy había sido un dia duro con tantos clientes, pero estos pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió como un brazo se asentaba sobre su pecho, con una sonrisa vio como Ryuu lo abrazaba, era bastante sexy pero era mas tierna pues poco a poco se fue pegando a él hasta llegar a su hombro, sintiéndose un poco incómodo, la levanto un poco para pasar su brazo izquierdo bajo la cabeza de ella

Al día siguiente, naruto abría lentamente los ojos pues había dormido muy comodo, se preguntó como habría dormido ella después de todo debe ser incomodo dormir con una persona que apenas conoces, pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de algo, sentía algo suave en su brazo derecho, al parecer lo que estaba haciendo contacto con su brazo tenía una forma redonda y lo que parecía unas puntitas, naruto vio a su izquierda para su sorpresa Ryuu no estaba de ese lado, si no que ahora estaba del lado derecho y el estaba del lado izquierdo de la cama

Supongo que nos movimos durante la noche – dijo naruto para si mismo, lentamente vio a su izquierda, para su sorpresa de alguna u otra forma que él desconocía su brazo estaba en medio de los pechos de Ryuu por debajo de la camiseta, lentamente empezó a sacar su brazo pues no quería despertar a Ryuu y quedar como todo un pervertido, pero cuando ya casi había salido de ese pequeño problema Ryuu abrió los ojos

Esto no era bueno para naruto pues ahorita tenía su mano derecha sobre uno de los pechos de la rubia

Esto no es lo que parece – dijo con temor al ver como Ryuu bajaba la mirada y un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro

Minutos mas tarde naruto caminaba con una mano marcada en una de sus mejillas

Lo siento – dijo Ryuu quien caminaba al lado de naruto

Naruto – no te preocupes, lo bueno que se aclaró el malentendido, pero mejor buscare un

No, digo no te preocupes, sabes no me siento molesta sobretodo porque fuiste tu, es mas no me molestaría si lo volvieras hacer – dijo ryuu tímidamente

Naruto se quieto pues esa respuesta le sorprendió

Toma, es la llave de la casa, vuelve esta noche quieres – dijo ryuu para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo

Naruto simplemente se tocó la mejilla por un buen rato, hasta que se dio cuenta que ya había pasado una hora desde la hora acordada con Bell bueno que importaba eso le enseñaría a ser paciente

Varios minutos después, naruto llegaba a un pequeño claro en un bosque

Llegas tarde – dijo un molesto peliblanco

Naruto – la paciencia es una virtud, la cual es muy útil en batalla

Bell – a si ¿Cómo?

Naruto – cuando peleas contra un oponente de tu mismo nivel o mas fuerte, tienes que esperar el momento correcto para atacar

Bell – bueno como sea, que tal si empezamos

Naruto – está bien – dijo para planear el entrenamiento de este día

Para sorpresa de naruto, bell esta vez si puso atención y su ejercicio de la jaula lo resolvió fácilmente, asi que decidió enseñarle como usar chacra, para el disgusto de naruto, bell logro el ejercicio de la hoja en menos de una hora, el de los árboles en cuatro, asi que lo paso directo al agua, para su satisfacción el del agua le estaba

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y bell no podía lograr el ejercicio

Naruto – bell déjalo lo aremos otro dia

Bell – lo lograre hoy, estoy seguro

Naruto – no lo lograras

Bell se sorprendio por esto – ¿Por qué lo dice?

Naruto – tus reservas de chacra, están casi agotadas después de todo fue tu primer dia usando chacra, continuaremos otro día, ya que esto podría ser muy peligroso para tu cuerpo, mañana practicaremos Taijutsu, y en una semana mas, cuando tu chacra este de nuevo a full, veremos que naturaleza tiene

Bell no sabía que decía naruto pero le gustaba – a que se refiere con lo de la naturaleza

Naruto – cada persona tiene una naturaleza elemental, por ejemplo la mia es aire pero después de conseguir cierto poder, ahora puedo controlar todas las naturalezas y algunas líneas de sangre

Bell – ¿que es una línea de sangre?

Naruto empezó a explicarle todo sobre el chacra a bell quein se emocionaba con cada palabra y cuando estaban cerca de llegar a la ciudad naruto solto una pregunta

A ti te gusta Aiz ¿verdad? – dijo naruto quien tenía duda

Bell se sonrojo al instante pues no esperaba eso de su maestro

Naruto - asi que tenía razón, bueno como sea, en los siguientes dos días estare ocupado asi que as lo que quieras durante ese tiempo, así que piensa que estas de vacaciones

Bell – ¿Qué haras?

Naruto – primero visitare a un viejo amigo y luego ire a cierto lugar, nos vemos – dijo naruto separándose de bell

Ese mismo dia en cierto bar

Hermes habla de forma normal bueno al menos para el con su compañera y familiar de pelo azul, pero el joven Hermes desapareció de un momento a otro en una nube de humo

Hermes – entonces Asfi que dices

No se quién es Asfi pero se quién va a sufrir por publicar una biografía muy mala con un poco de verdad en cada línea – dijo un naruto con tono molesto

Hermes – naruto cuanto tiempo, por cierto lo de la biografía era para darle mas sabor a tu historia, no cree… Hermes no pudo terminar pues naruto le tapó la boca con su mano

Naruto – además vendiste los muebles de mi casa y todo lo que me pertenecía

Hermes no pudo contestar no porque no tuviera argumento si no porque naruto lo había colgado de cabeza de una soga y ahorita mismo estaba viendo como era el fondo de un poso de agua

Naruto saco a Hermes para volver a conversar con él – entonces, como arreglaras eso

Hermes – te lo pagare

Naruto – no me refería a mis cosas, me refería a esto – dijo para luego levantar el libro que tenía su biografía

Hermes – no hay nada que pueda hacer, pero mira el lado positivo, eres todo un galan y también la imagen que todo hombre quiere ser

Naruto – eso no me interesa

Hermes – también tu reputación, hizo que muchas diosas se interesen en ti

Naruto – y me puedes explicar esta escena en el olimpo

Hermes no supo que decir pues esa escena se le salió de la mano, quiso borrarla pero fue demasiado tarde cuando tomó la decisión pues ya había sido impreso el libro

Naruto – como sea, necesito que me acompañes

Hermes – asi a donde

Naruto – al inframundo, hay algo que necesito de ese lugar

Hermes - ¿Qué necesitas de ese lugar?

Naruto – hay una copa que necesito para romper mi maldición

Hermes se interesó más pues hace tiempo que quería algo de acción – esta bien pero como sabes que copa es y como sabes que te ayudara a romper tu maldición

Naruto – en el último nivel del calabozo hay una biblioteca con la información sobre todo, tarde dos años en llegar a ese nivel, y los otros noventa y ocho en encontrar lo que necesitaba

Hermes – además de la copa que mas necesitas

Naruto – la sangre de un Elfo y la de Zeus pero como este murió, entonces la de un familiar suyo

Hermes – conozco a un familiar de Zeus, bueno no lo conozco pero se quien es uno

Naruto – asi, eso ayuda de mucho, ¿Cómo se llama?

Bell cranel – dijo para sorpresa de naruto

Naruto – que suerte

Hermes - ¿Por qué lo dices?

Naruto – es mi alumno

Hermes – vaya quein lo diría, al parecer el destino esta uniendo los lazos

Naruto – si, bueno nos vemos en una semana, suerte

Hermes – suerte – dijo con duda

Naruto – si – dijo para soltar la soga, asi Hermes volvió al fondo del poso

Estará bien, bueno a salido de peores – dijo para si mismo naruto

Al dia siguiente

Naruto caminaba asi la torre de babel

Para su incomodidad Aiz lo estaba siguiendo de una forma muy rara pues se escondia en lugares muy visibles

Quieres acompañarme – dijo naruto cansado de recibir miradas por culpa de ella

Aiz se sorprendió que la descubrieran pero acompañarlo también era aceptable – esta bien

Naruto y aiz empezaron hablar, la conversación era muy extraña para naruto le recordaba un poco a sus conversaciones con sai cuando empezaron a trabajar juntos

Disculpen – fue una voz que llamo la atención de ambos

Naruto – si – dijo con curiosidad

Tu eres naruto, el maestro de bell cierto – dijo una medio elfa llamada Eina

Naruto – si, como lo sabes

Eina – el habla mucho de ti – pero paro de hablar al ver como la cara de Aiz cambiaba

Naruto – ¿que te pasa?

Aiz – él, me tiene miedo – dijo con un tono el cual uno no podría saber, si lo estaba afirmando o preguntando

Eina - ¡para nada! Está muy agradecido porque trataste de ayudarlo

Naruto – no es que tenga miedo, es mas bien que él es muy tímido, contigo

En cerio – dijo aiz

Naruto/Eina – en cerio – respondieron al mismo tiempo

Aiz – menos mal

Vaya tal vez bell este mas cerca de cumplir uno de sus objetivos, pensó naruto al ver la reacción de aiz

Entonces arder va a engañar al niño de pelo blanco, se escuchó a sus espaldas

Eina les conto sobre sus inquietudes, tanto naruto como aiz entendieron

Naruto – iré a ver – dijo seriamente para luego empezar a caminar

Yo también ire – dijo aiz para unírsele

Minutos mas tarde, ambos llegaron al piso donde estaba bell, para sorpresa de ambos bell podía usar magia

Naruto – asi que me guardes secretos – dijo con un poco de molestia

Pero su molestia termino cuando bell se resbalo con algo y cayó al suelo

Sin pensarlo naruto saco dos kunais y empezó a cortar, aiz quien no se quedó atrás hizo lo suyo también

Bell – gracia – grito para empezar a correr

Naruto – aiz, te encargo esto – dijo para seguirlo

Aiz – está bien – fue lo único que menciono para empezar a exterminar las criaturas que faltaban

Naruto al llegar con bell se sorprendió, ya que estaba arriesgando su vida por su compañera la caul ase poco lo había abandonado y traicionado

Supongo que mejor me retiro – asi naruto salió del calabozo

Bueno supongo que tengo el resto del dia libre, que deberia hacer, pero en ese momento la imagen de cierta elfa se le cruzo por la mente, sin duda los pensamientos de naruto volvieron al pasado

Que quiso decir con que no le molestaba si era yo, supongo que no esta molesta, después de todo me dijo que lo le molestaría que volviera a hacerlo, pero en verdad quiero hacerlo, pero que pasa si algo sale mal y termina odiándome, maldita inseguridad, no me importa enfrentarme a unos dioses pero tomar decisiones simples me aterran, grande naruto – todo esto decía naruto para si mismo pues no sabia como actuar frente a estas cosas, en momentos como este extrañaba a kurama, normalmente siempre le daba algún consejo, terminaban mal pero le daba consejos, como aquella vez que invito a salir a Hanaby para animarla un poco y al final todo el pueblo pensó que era un pedófilo, gracias a shikamaru eso se aclaro

Naruto sin darse cuenta llego a la caverna, pueda que por instinto, pero hoy había algo raro pues solo habían mujeres

Me confundi de lugar – dijo un incrédulo naruto al ver tal cosa

Menos mal que llegas, que tal si nos ayudas naruto – dijo Syr quien acababa de verlo

Yo, no se si pueda con eso – dijo un nervioso naruto ya que había mucho mas movimiento del que se miraba normalmente

Syr quien parece no escucho a naruto le puso una bata y lo empujo para que empezara a trabajar

Para sorpresa de naruto descubrió algo, tenía un don como camarero, es mas estaba pensando si podría abrir su restaurante ya que se le hacía muy divertido esto de servir y por alguna razón esto le gustaba a todo el mundo, provocaba que quisieran ser atendidas por él

Mas noche

Naruto caminaba junto a Ryuu con dirección a su casa, ahora que lo pensaba esta era la segunda vez que lo hacia ya que la noche de ayer llego muy noche y ryuu ya estaba dormida

¿Por qué habían tantas mujeres hoy? – pregunto un curioso naruto pues esto era extraño

Ryuu – una vez al mes, las mujeres de distintas familias se juntan y hacen una pequeña reunión en nuestra caverna

Pequeña – dijo naruto incrédulo

Ryuu simplemente dejo salir una risita pues la expresión de naruto le hizo mucha gracia

Naruto – sabes ordene la casa esta mañana, asi que ya puedo dormir en la otra habitación

Ya veo, sabes dormiré contigo – dijo ryuu sin voltear a ver al rubio

Naruto – que, ¿Por qué?

Bueno ya me acostumbre a dormir contigo – respondio sin voltearlo a ver

Naruto – y si me niego

Ryuu – entonces difundiré el rumor que me manoseaste mientras dormia

Naruto solo vio con incredibilidad como ryuu la que hace dos noches le parecía tierna ahora lo estaba chantajeando

Espera como que te acostumbraste si solo hemos dormido dos noches – dijo naruto confundido

Bueno lo que pasa es que me acostumbro rápido – respondio ryuu

Entonces te puedes acostumbrar a dormir sola de nuevo no – menciono naruto tratando de evitar dormir con ella para evitar accidentes

Para sorpresa de naruto ryuu se detuvo – pasa algo… y antes que pudiera terminar su oración ryuu se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo

Si, puedo hacer eso, pero no quiero porque me gusta dormir contigo, sabes tu no metiste el brazo adentro de mi camiseta aquel dia, fui yo quien lo metio tu brazo – dijo ryuu con un tono tierno y avergonzado

Naruto no sabia que decir pues no quería lastimarla, ella había sido muy buena con él y si la lastimaba esto seria casi lo mismo que le hizo a hinata

No se que – fue lo que naruto dijo antes que fuera interrumpido por los labios de Ryuu

Esta bien, si no sabes que decir ahora, pero quiero que sepas que yo te amo, me gusta tu forma torpe de ser, esa ingenua sonrisa y la forma tan amable en la que me hablas, asi que no me importa esperar un poco de tiempo – ryuu se sentía feliz de haber sacado todo lo que quería decir

Sabes esto del romance y las parejas no se me da muy bien, pero si tu lo quieres por mi esta bien que lo intentemos – respondió algo avergonzado al no decir nada mejor

Ryuu – con eso me basta

Esa noche la relación de Ryuu y Naruto nació, pero decidieron ir lento pues cono querían forzarla a ir mas rápido, querían ir un paso a la vez

Al dia siguiente

Naruto abría lentamente los ojos, solo para encontrarse a su tierna elfa durmiendo sobre él, con cuidado la hizo a un lado pues hoy tenia que preparar su cosas para su viaje

Saliendo de la casa naruto fue en búsqueda de materiales para pelear con las criaturas del inframundo, como cerberos en condenado perro le dio muchas molestias la vez pasada

Asi naruto durante ese día se concentró en hacer kunais, papeles explosivos, sellos de almacenamiento, y a afilar su katana ya que por alguna razón en el inframundo el senjutsu de los seis caminos no funcionaba

Al dia siguiente,

Naruto llegaba al campo donde normalmente entrenaba con Bell pues ese dia se juntarían ahí, por alguna razón que desconocía bell le pido que lo entrenara en la tarde, mas o menos cuando el sol está apunto de esconderse

Lo siento, se me hizo tarde – dijo un bell que aparecía por fien

Naruto – que te paso, estas echo un hasco, - dijo intrigado pues parecía que bell estuvo en la guerra

Bueno, no se qué decir – dijo bell quien había empezado a copiar la forma en que a veces hablaba naruto

Bueno, eso no importa, sabes solo te entrenare estos tres días, ya que saldré la próxima semana, asi que empezaremos con saber cual es tu naturaleza elemental – dijo un naruto algo interesado

Bell, parecía un niño, abriendo su regalo de navidad, pues tenía duda sobre su naturaleza elemental

Naruto reia al ver la cara de confucion de bell ya que el le mostro un pedazo de papel

Bell – que hara con eso – dijo con duda

Naruto – este papel sirve para ver la naturaleza de tu chacra, solo concentra un poco de chacra en el y veras lo que pasa

Bell dudando de lo que naruto decía hizo caso, la emoción llego de nuevo cuando su papel se arrugo y una de las esquinas empezó a prender en fuego – ¿esto significa? Dijo un emocionado bell

Naruto – que el papel se arrugara significa que una de tus naturalezas es el rayo, el fuego, bueno no tengo que explicarlo no

Bell – entonces ahora que sigue

Naruto – sabes te enseñare una técnica, la cual la usaba mi maestro y también mi mejor amigo

Encerio – menciono bell

Mira, para empezar, ah esto será mas complicado, bueno la técnica se llama chidori, consiste en acumular chacra con elemento rayo en tu mano, con esto puedes atravesar casi lo que sea – dijo naruto para luego levantar su mano y crear un chidore bajo su mano un poco, esto provocó que la tierra formara un pequeño cráter bajo la mano de naruto

Bell – increíble podre hacer eso

Naruto – si – dijo para luego explicarle los principios de la técnica, para sorpresa de naruto bell no podía mantener el chacra en su mano siempre que acumulaba el rayo este salía disparado hacia cualquier dirección incluso a su propio cuerpo, por lo cual naruto tuvo que salvarlo para que no muriera

Asi bell intento durante todo el día y el dia siguiente pero tampoco lo logro

Llego el tercer dia y para sorpresa de naruto bell no lo lograba, esto era muy raro pues bell era muy bueno con el control de chacra, incluso domino lo de caminar sobre el agua al dia siguiente por su propia cuenta

Cree que podre lograrlo – dijo un desanimado bell

Claro que podrás – respondio con su típico tono despreocupado

¿Como es que llegaste a ser tan fuerte? – pregunto un bell un poco interesado

Bueno, eso se debe a que tuve buenos maestros, y a que hubo una persona a la cual quería superar – respondio naruto

Bell – una persona, ¿Por qué?

Naruto – él era muy parecido a mi, ambos éramos los mejores de la clase, ambos teníamos las mejores notas, pero el no me reconocía y me molestaba eso asi que quise superarlo para que me reconociera, yo me hize mas fuerte pero el también, lo llegue a considerar mi hermano y también mi rival

Bell – y logro vencerlo

Naruto – la primera pelea que tuvimos fue a los trece años yo perdi

Bell – y que paso después

Naruto – después el se fue con las personas equivocadas, yo me hize fuerte para vencerlo y traerlo de vuelta y el se hizo fuerte para vengarse, pero paso lo que nadie esperaba

Bell - ¿Qué fue eso? Dijo un dudoso bell por eso

Naruto – el comienzo de la cuarta guerra ninja, las cinco grandes naciones se unieron para vencer a un solo enemigo, yo como era obvio participe y el también ya que el enemigo era muy fuerte, entonces al final el enemigo quería traer la paz de una forma al mundo, pero resulto que fue utilizado para liberar a una diosa de su encarcelamiento, entonces lo gramos vencerla y fue ahí donde libramos nuestra ultima pelea, el quería traer la paz a la fuerza y yo quería traerla por la unión, peleamos y resulto un empate, bueno el dijo que perdió debido que al final acepto mis ideales, pero ambos terminamos en el mismo estado, asi que yo creo que fue un empate

Bell – increíble y donde sucedió todo eso, ya que nunca oi nada de eso

Naruto – bueno digamos que fue en un lugar donde los dioses que conoces no existían aun

Asi naruto hablo con bell y le conto muchas historias de su época de ninja

Bell la próxima semana estare fuera, asi que no hagas esa técnica – dijo naruto seriamente

Entiendo – respondió, sabia que naruto tenia razón, después de todo solo la hacia una vez y se desmayaba

Y porque no besaste a aiz esta ayer – dijo un naruto pícaramente, pues le dio duda el mal estado con el que su pupilo venia cada dia

Bell cambio de color de inmediato al oir esto – me observaste

Naruto – fue sorprendente, por un momento pensé que la besarías, incluso pensé que llegarías a mas

No, de que hablas - dijo un imaginativo bell

Como sea, ya es tarde me tengo que ir – dijo naruto para luego desaparecer

Bell – que rápido, me pregunto que dirá aiz cuando vea mi nueva técnica – dijo con emoción


	7. capitulo 7

Hermes – al fin llego el dia de partir

Naruto – si, espero que tengas todos preparado para la noche, no podemos regresar una vez estando en el inframundo.

Hermes – tranquilo, yo he estado mas veces haya que tu

Naruto – si pero antes eras un dios y entrabas libremente, ahora eres un humano y entraras como humano que se respeta, furtivamente.

Hermes – si claro, no deberías estar con la elfa ya que es su ultimo día juntos, después de todo no sabemos cómo ha cambiado el inframundo.

Naruto – de hecho, estoy con ella, yo solo soy un clon.

Hermes solo dejo salir una pequeña risa

Naruto - ¿Qué? – pregunto al ver la expresión picara de Hermes

Hermes – sabes lo que hace una pareja cuando no se verán por un buen tiempo.

Naruto – deja de tonterías, te espero en la salida de la ciudad cuando el sol se oculte

Fue lo único que dijo el clon para luego desaparecer.

Con el verdadero naruto, este estaba caminando con Ryuu. La pareja de rubios llamaba mucho la atención, pues no todos los días mirabas a una elfa y un Humano caminando juntos mientras se agarraban de las manos.

Maldicion – dijo en voz baja naruto cuando los recuerdos de su amigo rubio llegaron hacia él.

Ryuu – ¿pasa algo? – pregunto al ver que naruto hizo una expresión de desagrado por un segundo

Naruto – no, todo bien – dijo para luego mirar a Ryuu quien lo hipnotizo, llevaba un vestido con tirantes de color blanco y debajo de este se podían ver un short de color cafés y por lo que se podía ver supuso que no llevaba sostén , por torpe que pareciera naruto nunca antes había visto a Ryuu detenida mente hasta ahora, lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus hermosas piernas su piel blanca, el vestido se ajustaba justo a las curvas de Ryuu, su cuerpo no era como el de Freya o Hefestos, pero hubo algo que Ryuu tenía que la hacía especial, no sabía cómo decirlo o como expresarlo, tal vez era el simple hecho que Ryuu era suya, bueno aun no era totalmente suya pero eso cambiaria más tarde.

Naruto, no me molesta que me mires así, pero podría ser en un lugar menos público – dijo Ryuu con una voz que demostraba vergüenza y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Naruto – lo siento, solo estaba distraído por lo que hare más tarde.

Naruto sintió como los músculos de Ryuu se tensaban por un momento, el rubio instantánea mente pensó en lo que dijo y la acción que había echo antes – no me refería a eso – dijo con pena

Ryuu – naruto, está bien si lo hacemos hoy

Naruto vio como el rostro de Ryuu se volvía completamente rojo, la que dijo fue dicho con una voz muy tierna que haría que cualquier hombre se rindiera ante ella, si no hubiera sido porque estaban en la calle, era casi seguro que naruto hubiera convertido en mujer a Ryuu. Ryuu al ver que naruto no respondió, lo vio a los ojos, su rostro estaba rojo esto le provoco una sonrisa sabía que sus palabras lo habían puesto así, pero de nuevo el sonrojo apareció en ella cuando naruto hablo.

Está bien, esta tarde tu y yo…

Naruto no termino la oración y no hacía falta terminarla pues era obvio a que se refería.

Continuaron el resto de la mañana caminando por el mercado, naruto le compraba todo lo que Ryuu miraba, cosa que ella no aprobaba del todo pero lo apreciaba, llego el medio dia, los dos fueron a un comedor elegante, comieron y regresaron a su casa, Ryuu se sentía alegre pues no todos los días naruto le ponía tanta importancia, normalmente estaba con Hermes, Hefestos y Bell, pero hoy no, hoy era solo suyo, Ryuu no sintió el tiempo durante su cita con naruto y antes que pudiera notarlo ambos habían llegado a casa, ella entro con una sonrisa y antes, voltio a ver a naruto, sus ojos demostraron un poco de sorpresa cuando Naruto la beso, segundos después Ryuu correspondió el beso, sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse, naruto la garro de su trasero con ambas manos y la cargo, Ryuu simplemente seguía besándolo, sentía como las manos de naruto le apretaban el trasero mientras la cargaba, no tenía que ser adivina para saber que su siguiente parada seria la cama, la cual llego muy pronto, ambos se separaron del beso para conseguir oxígeno, Ryuu empezaba a jadear, sentía como una de las manos de naruto dejaba su trasero y agarraba uno de sus pechos y lo masajeaba, Naruto se sorprendió cuando la mano de Ryuu bajo a sus pantalones y entro en ellos y se empezó a mover de arriba abajo, la mano de Ryuu se sentía tan suave y pequeña, los rubios se miraron fijamente a los ojos para luego volver a besarse.

Minutos después ryuu sintió como su short eran retirados por la mano que naruto tenía en su trasero. Ambos sabían lo que seguía, desde hoy Naruto y Ryuu serían uno solo, naruto se sento para luego levantar las piernas de Ryuu las cuales se juntaron debido al short, Ryuu se confundió cuando naruto se detuvo de quitarle el short ya que paro cuando estos iban por sus rodillas.

Ryuu – naruto pasa algo – dijo entre jadeos

Naruto – no, simplemente disfruto de la vista – dijo al ver las bragas blancas de Ryuu.

Naruto puso las piernas de Ryuu a un lado para luego mover las bragas de Ryuu, quien solo lo miraba con un poco de lujuria en sus ojos, naruto puso a ryuu boca abajo para luego acostarse sobre ella.

Lo voy a meter – dijo el rubio para esperar una respuesta de la elfa

Ryuu – está bien – dijo para luego sentir como naruto entraba lentamente hasta llegar a una parte donde se sentía un tope, ya entro pensó Ryuu al sentir que ya no entraba, pero el dolor invadió su cuerpo cando naruto paso ese tope, apretó la almohada que estaba frente a ella para tratar de desviar su mente del dolor, el dolor se calmó cuando naruto empezó a retroceder, pero luego regreso cuando naruto nuevamente entro en ella, el dolor que sentía empezó a gustarle después de unos minutos empezaba a sentirse bien sentía un cosquilleo el cual aumento cuando sintió como algo al llenaba, le gustaba la sensación, Ryuu estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió como naruto empezó a moverse nuevamente esta vez la sensación que había sentido antes era más intensa, se sentía más caliente, su mente empezó a nublarse hasta que sintió como algo salía de ella, sin poder describir el sentimiento, sintió como su cuerpo se contraía y como segundos después otra ves sintió la sensación de ser llenada lo cual aumento su satisfacción.

Una hora después. Naruto estaba sentado en el borde de la cama viendo como ryuu se cambiaba

Ryuu – naruto – dijo la elfa

Naurto – si – respondió

Ryuu – podríamos hacer esto más seguido.

Naruto – si – fue lo único que respondio para luego regalarle una sonrisa a Ryuu

Ryuu – aunque me hubiere gustado que me quitaras las bragas – dijo para luego levantarlas con sus manos y verlas – me gustaban y ahora están manchadas de sangre

Naruto por alguna razón se sintió exitado por lo que dijo Ryuu y por como ella levantaba las bragas.

Ryuu lo siento, pero me tengo que ir – dijo un naruto que tenia puesto un pantalón naranja y una camisa manga larga color negra (imagínense la vestimenta de Naruto en THE LAST)

Ryuu – volverás verdad

Naruto – si, pero antes de eso me gustaría que me dieras…

Ryuu - ¿qué cosa?

Naruto – un poco de tu sangre, la necesito por lo de la maldición

Ryuu – ah solo era eso, está bien – dijo para luego recibir un pequeño frasco de vidrio, ryuu se cortó el dedo con una navaja y lleno el frasco.

Naruto – gracias Ryuu, no vemos

Ryuu – te esperare – dijo para luego darle un beso y ver como naruto salía por la puerta

Naruto sabiendo que su pupilo estaría en calabozo, decidió ir a buscarlo, una vez adentro activo su mono sabio, sabara su sorpresa pudo sentir el chacra de Bell un poco más arriba, pero también sintió las presencias de la familia de loky, no lo agrado esto pues sabía que la única persona de la familia de loky que se llevaba bien con bell era Aiz, entonces ¿Por qué habían más? Naruto corrió hasta llegar donde bell y los demás estaban, naruto se sorprendió cuando vio a Bell peleando contra un minotauro el cual había subido de nivel al parecer.

No me malentiendas, no me gusta salvar idiotas. Pero me gusta menos ser un idiota que fastidia a los más débiles, apártate… fue lo único que pudo decir bete.

Si interfieres en su pelea te matare – todos oyeron una voz muy conocida

Bete – naruto – dijo al ver de quien se trataba

Finn – no quieres que salven a tu aprendiz

Naruto – no, esta es la pelea que bell necesita

Todos lo vieron sorprendido

Naruto – esta es una pelea de vida o muerte, si muere aquí el no estaba destinado a ser un aventurero

Finn – no crees que eso es algo cruel – dijo con un poco de molestia lo cual se reflejaba en las miradas de todos.

Naruto – miren

Todos vieron a bell de nuevo su sorpresa se hizo presente cuando bell empezó a reaccionar correctamente, bell se estaba acostumbrando.

Naruto – en este mundo hay personas fuertes y débiles, pero entre los débiles siempre hay alguien que está destinado a ser una leyenda, alguien que cuando está en el campo de batalla se vuelve un monstruo, alguien que evoluciona según se su oponente, alguien que crese cuando su vida está en juego, alguien que posee la voluntad de fuego, alguien como Bell.

Cuando naruto termino de decir estas palabras bell por fin pudo cortar al minotauro, esto provoco que todos voltearan a ver a naruto por un segundo al haber oído esas palabras

La pelea era impresionante, pero llego a un punto donde todos quedaron intrigados, y eso fue cuando el minotauro se puso en cuatro patas preparándose para embestir a bell, la sorpresa fue que bell hizo unos extraños sellos con la mano

Naruto – así que lo aras, me recuerdas a mí – dijo cuándo recordó su pelea con kabuto, la primera vez que pudo usar el rasengan.

La expresión de sorpresa se hizo presente cuando después de los movimientos de manos bell flexiono un poco las rodillas y una luz azul junto a un chirrido se hizo presente, todos vieron estupefactos como bell corrió hacia el minotauro con su mano a un lado la cual dejaba una sanja y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del minotauro la puso delante de él y corto al minotauro por la mitad. Bell se desmallo de pie.

Aiz - ¿Qué fue esa magia? – pregunto para luego ver a Naruto.

Naruto – no es magia, es una técnica ninja, se llama Chidori o como la nombro Gai cuchilla relámpago.

Finn – tu, se la enseñaste supongo

Naruto – si, pero me sorprende que la haya aprendido en poco tiempo y sobretodo haber hecho una variante ya que su rayo se extendió cuando bell puso su mano enfrente, es un genio – dijo más para si mismo que para los demás.

Aunque no me esperaba que su camisa fue cortada por su mismo jutsu – dijo naruto al acercarse a bell

Riveria lee sus estadísticas – dijo bete

Riveria – quieres que las vea sin su permiso y con…

Fue lo único que dijo para luego ver a Naruto

Naruto – por mí no hay problema

Finn – uno pensaría que serias más celoso con tu estudiante

Naruto – solo quieren que sepan desde ya que Bell está destinado a la grandeza – fue lo único que dijo para luego sonreírle

Riveria se acercó a Bell y respondió – todas sus habilidades son rango S

Naruto – bueno espero que les haya gustado esa información porque nos iremos – dijo naruto para luego cargar a Bell sobre su Hombro y poner una mano sobre lili.

Riveria iba a decir algo, pero todos se sorprendieron cuando los tres desaparecieron en un borrón amarillo.

Esa misma noche en la salida de la ciudad.

Hermes – dijiste que cuando el sol se ocultara y eso fue hace tres horas.

Naruto – lo siento, tuve que ir tras mi pupilo.

Hermes – en serio y conseguiste su sangre.

Naruto – si, dijo para mostrar la sangre de Ryuu y la de Bell.

Hermes – entonces que camino tomaremos.

Naruto – iremos por la selva obscura y bajaremos al inframundo.

Hermes – camino largo.

Naruto – si, después de todo destruimos la antigua entrada cuando salimos.

Hermes – destruimos, se dice destruí – dijo con tono burlón.

Naruto – como sea.

Naruto y Hermes caminaron por horas, ya eran las tres de la madrugada cuando naruto y Hermes se detuvieron.

Hermes – vaya parece que ya llegamos.

Naruto – y en una hora excelente.

Hermes – naruto sabes el camino no.

Naurto – si, simplemente sigue la desesperación, el lamento.

Hermes sonrió pues sabía que naruto tenía unos sentidos muy agudos. Ambos caminaron lentamente hasta llegar al pie de una montaña donde detrás de unos arbustos había un pequeño agujero, los dos rubios dejaron salir un suspiro, para luego costarse y arrastrarse, no llevan algo que alumbrara el camino pues sabían que eso les impediría la entrada, una de las reglas era que no podía haber ninguna luz al entrar al primer nivel, el nivel donde las personas que no quisieron hacer algo por su vida, aquellas personas que ignoraron el sufrimiento de otros. El primer nivel del inframundo, donde la luz era algo prohibido, se dice que, si una persona enciende algo, quedara atrapada en ese lugar condenado a vagar por la eternidad. Y tras horas de arrastrarse por fin pudieron ver algo que no era luz pero tampoco oscuridad, era una tiniebla que los ojos podían distinguir, en este lugar no había luz y por lo tanto tampoco oscuridad para que el equilibrio no se rompiera

Ambos rubios supieron que habían llegado cuando el aire empezó a apestar, se sentía un habiente pesado y los murmullos se hicieron presentes, ninguno pida ver nada más que tierra negra, y tiniebla de un gris muy oscuro casi llegando a ser el color negro, ambos agarraban la punta de un lazo para no perderse o mejor dicho para no separarse, mientras más caminaban la tierra se convertía en barro haciendo que caminar se aún más pesado. Para mala suerte de los rubios oyeron como el sonido de unas alas se oia a lo lejos, sabiendo que eran demonios los cuales cuidaban la entrada para defender al segundo nivel, la misión de ellos era simple, impedir que cualquier ser vivo entrara.

Asi ambos corrieron esperando poder hayar la entrada, pero el sonido de alas a su lado izquierdo se hizo presente y como si estuvieran coordinado ambos rubios saltaron a la derecha evitando unas lanzas.

Naruto son diez – dijo Hermes

Naruto – ya losé – dijo para sacar diez kunais y tirarlos, no paso mucho para oír como algo caía al suelo


End file.
